


tsuritama

by monstrum



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, в какой-то момент начинается сюжетка, джисон как бы океанолог, ещё тут матерятся, и любят пиво, маленький городок и всё такое, метаирония, минхо как бы рыбак, тупой юмор, флафф, это не ау по аниме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: утёс и набережная — единственные местные достопримечательности; рыбалка и бар-кондитерская — единственные местные радости.//джисон — задолбавшийся океанолог, а минхо — вполне довольный всем рыбак. но вообще-то история о том, что всё не всегда то, чем кажется на первый взгляд.





	1. безъядерная зона

**Author's Note:**

> впроцессник:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8134324

Городок у них — неспешный и тихий, и на вокзале так вязко и душно, потому что это единственное место, где не пахнет морем и нет никакого ветра кроме того, что оставляют за собой проходящие два раза в день поезда.

За кассой сидит нахмурившаяся Юбин — у неё короткие волосы выбиваются из наспех собранного хвоста, по щеке недовольно, будто слеза, сползает колючая капелька пота — и что-то расписывает, хмурясь, в линованной тетради. Проплывая мимо кассы, Чан, он этим летом на родной и привычной железной дороге проходит практику, хотя, скорее, всё же просиживает в роли секретаря у кабинета начальника станции, стучит по мутному от мытья дешёвыми средствами стеклу, и Юбин, вздрагивая поднимает голову. Выглядит она теперь, ко всему прочему, ещё и рассерженной.

— Чан-а! Отвлекаешь меня от работы.

Чан шмыгает носом, руки в карманах шелестящих тёмно-серых шорт, озирается по сторонам и весело смеётся:

— Да тут и работать не с кем!

— Вот что ты за человек такой? — Юбин возвращается к своей тетради, и Чан ударяется лбом о стекло, пытаясь разглядеть, что же она там делает. — Это нумерология.

Чан кивает с лицом знатока, хотя понимает целое ничего, и поворачивается к рельсам. Сегодня в семь вечера пятнадцатиминутная остановка будет у поезда из столицы, но, наверное, никто на ней не сойдёт — у них на перроне даже не продаётся ни талое дешёвое мороженое, ни жаренные в масле пирожки с повидлом, ни хотя бы нагревшее за день на солнцепёке пиво.

Чан вообще считает, что пиво вкусное, какое бы ты ни пил, где бы ты его ни пил, и, самое главное, как.

Он очень-очень жалеет, что на перроне пиво не продаётся.

— Тоскливо тут у вас, — на автомате отвечает Чан и ловит себя на том, что уже говорит «у вас» вместо «у нас». Юбин этого будто и не замечает, только невесело кивает и продолжает вычёркивать какие-то цифры. _Ну-ме-ро-ло-ги-я._

— Сходил бы вечером с Минхо до самого утёса, — вдруг говорит Юбин, — раз тебе так скучно. Или мог бы с Чанбином на набережную сгонять.

Утёс и набережная — единственные местные достопримечательности; Чан ими присытился ещё во времена средней школы.

— И что делать мне там? — как маленький ребёнок капризничает Чан.

— Рыбачить, — как мать этого маленького ребёнка фыркает Юбин в ответ, — и в баре-кондитерской кино глянуть.

Рыбалка и бар-кондитерская — единственные местные радости; Чан ими присытился ещё до своего рождения.

Вместо того, чтобы как-то сопротивляться, Чан кивает, вспоминая своих друзей из столицы, и ещё — вспоминая, что в баре-кондитерской по четвергам бесплатный один стакан пива. Чан очень любит пиво, пусть и ненавидит бар-кондитерскую.

Смена закончится после прибытия поезда.  
Чан звонит Чанбину.  
«Не хочешь часикам к восьми сгонять на набережную?»  
«Давай, там в девять сегодня показывают немецкий арт-хаус»  
«Чего?»  
«Никто не заметит, что мы больше стакана выдули, говорю»

//

Джисон не из тех, у кого школа — экстерном, все зачёты-экзамены — автоматом, а впереди только долгоиграющая и перспективная карьера в какой-нибудь крутой частной фирме, сотрудничающей с Японией, Китаем, Россией или, как знать, с Австралией, чего только не бывает с его драгоценными одноклассниками и одногруппниками.

Но Джисон из тех, кто прогуливает, сидя на подоконнике в туалете, чтобы, куря и жуя шнурок потрёпанной, но чистой худи, писать в тишине и спокойствии свои тексты, не прерываясь на перепалки с преподавателями.

Иногда, в такие моменты как сейчас, когда едешь в запаренном купе гремящего отпадающими запчастями поезда, когда смотришь в окно на проплывающие мимо сухие поля, ещё вчера бывшие в пожаре, когда позади оставляешь всех своих знакомых, всю свою прежнюю работу, весь свой привычный ход вещей. Именно в такие моменты вспоминаешь ту самую ссору с родителями, когда ты им с пеной у рта доказывал, что у тебя есть мечта, что за ней тебе нужно следовать, а они пихали тебе сайты престижных университетов.

Джисон из тех, кто воле родителей поддался.

Он хотел быть музыкантом, поэтом, хотел пойти на лингвистические курсы и научиться рисовать, хотел съехать в какую-нибудь тесную грязноватую квартирку к друзьям, где по полу всегда буду разбросаны тетради, забитые куплетами, и блокноты, забитые припевами, где всегда будет пахнуть дешёвым вином и дорогим рамёном, где никто не будет давать ему бессмысленные поручения. И никто не будет заставлять пить эти ужасные таблетки, от которых потом тошнит, кружится голова и хочется только лежать, чувствуя каждую клетку своего разваливающегося тела.

Родители настояли: университет. Подсунули брошюрку, такую всю в синем Times New Roman 13,5. Джисон понял, что не поступит — ни на юридическое, ни на экономическое, ни на математическое направления. И увидел океанографию в самом конце факультетского списка — совсем не понял, что это из себя представляет, и погуглил — так оно всё, оказывается, в жизни бывает просто.

Проще некуда.  
Как и поступить на океанографический факультет.

Родители были очень рады, купили золотистое шампанское, всё в каких-то перламутровых разводах, целовали его в щёки и лоб, что им было не свойственно, и хвастливо названивали всем своим друзьям, даже тем, с кем говорили последний раз, когда рассказывали — всё также хвастливо — про свою новую машину. Ещё б они на ней так ездили, как ей не могли нарадоваться.

Ещё б Джисон потом знал, что ему с дипломом океанолога делать в этой жизни.

Когда пошло время практик, экзаменов, и все вокруг Джисона принялись искать себе выгодные для дальнейшей жизни места, Джисон просто хлопал глазами, теребил в ухе серебряную серьгу — очень красивую, очень дорогую, очень купленную на первую в жизни стипендию — и на все вопросы криво ухмылялся, отвечая: «Выкрутимся».

— Ну ты и закрутился, — парировал декан, когда Джисон сдал последний экзамен. — Претензий нет, а вакансий…

…тоже нигде не оказалось, поэтому Джисон стал работать в сомнительной кафешке, куда приходят только школьники и хипстеры, а все, кто в промежутке между ними — родители этих школьников и хипстеры бывшие. Там он познакомился с Минджи, которая в год поступления Джисона как раз выпустилась, и от неё уже Джисон узнал, что какой-то (не так чтобы далёкий от столицы) городок столкнулся с приближением экологической катастрофы.

— Понимаешь, наша фирма бы отправила туда кого-нибудь, но, — Минджи отпила своего карамельного рафа, посыпанного арахисом сверху горы сливок, которую она попросила сама, такая она, независимая от чужих представлений о карамельном рафе, — людей не хватает. Я и сама скоро еду на другой конец страны. А ты, прости, кто?

Джисон оказался экспертом в области морской геологии.

— Это, конечно, не эколог, — грустно протянула Минджи. — Только ты всё равно безработный, — Джисон очень обиделся, работа-то у него была, притом непыльная, не то что у этих экологов. — Попробуешь? Джисон-а, выручай! — и визитку на столешнице оставила. Зелёная восьмёрка, а что за шрифт — хуй поймёшь. Джисон положил её в карман джинсовки.

И вот куда эта визитка его привела в седьмом часу вечера четверга.

«А может, надо было тогда родителям сказать «нет»?» — вздыхает Джисон; в чашке у него химозный чай из пакетика давно закончился, за новым идти не хочется, а прибудет он, на такой скорости-то, дай бог через час.

— Чего такой смурной? — парня с верхней полки зовут Хёнджин, и Джисону он сразу очень не понравился. Светит своим противным красивым лицом и слушает музыку по радио, установленному над его местом — будто нарочно ещё делает громче на каких-то странных шипящих треках. — Вафлю будешь? — вафлю Джисону хотелось, даже очень, но он резко помотал головой. — А я съем.

И всё-таки.

Джисону очень хотелось эту вафлю и ещё хотелось — пять лет назад сказать родителям то самое слово.   
Начинается на «не», заканчивается на «т».

_Нет._

//

Когда Минхо было восемь, мама мягко обхватила его ладонь своими — у Минхо всегда руки были холодные и слегка влажные, а у мамы горячие и сухие-сухие, в детстве именно такой он себе представлял пустыню Сахара, только пустыни боялся, мамы — никогда. Иногда, конечно, она била посуду, когда повышала на отца голос, и этот её повышенный голос настигал Минхо даже сквозь прочные бетонные стены, когда он вечером делал уроки, пусть так и хотелось смотреть мультики у кого-нибудь в квартире из дворовых друзей; друзей у Минхо тогда было много; но даже тогда Минхо её не боялся.

Скорее, он просто боялся _за_ неё.

— Мы поедем жить к бабушке.

К бабушке Минхо ездить любил, только это обычно было в каникулы, а тут — учебный год ещё закончится лишь через месяц, с чего такая спешка? Это из-за отца?

Минхо так и спросил, мама почему-то расстроилась и свела брови к переносице; когда она делала такое лицо, это означало, что никакой шоколадки к чаю положено не будет, потому что или Минхо получил тройку, или разбил коленку, пока разбивал чьё-то окно. Только в этот раз всё было намного хуже, потому что мама наоборот дала ему шоколадку, пусть и без чая, а никаких троек Минхо не получал, и коленки-окна были все целы.

Утром они отправились на вокзал, в руках у мамы дрожала ручка чемодана, в руках у Минхо дрожал — плюшевый кот. Оба тогда ещё не знали, что в столицу уже не вернутся. Мама — потому что умрёт спустя полтора года. Минхо — потому что не с кем будет возвращаться, а раз так, то это не возвращение — это начало новой жизни.

К новой жизни он не готов до сих пор.

— Сколько уже? — делает затяжку Чанбин.

— Тринадцать, — делает глоток Минхо.

— Пиздец, — Чанбин выдыхает.

Молчание. Минхо соглашается.

Когда они втроём, Минхо, Чанбин и Чан, подружились, стоял страшный ливень, и волны больно хлестали о берег, надеясь его под своими ударами разрушить, заодно погубив почти незаметные несколько сотен людей, живущих в их городке. Делать в такие дни, особенно десятилетним мальчишкам, особо было нечего — если живёшь близко, можешь сбегать в кино, потому что кассирша в кинотеатре будет слишком напугана даже для того, чтобы вызвать в такую погоду такси, а таксист будет, в любом случае, слишком напуган для того, чтобы приехать; жили они не возле кинотеатра, напротив, возле места, где всегда есть, на что посмотреть.

Возле кладбища.

 **Экспозиция** : четыре домика, стоящие полукругом возле небольшой полянки, за которой — колючие заборчики, мемориалы, рассохшиеся скамьи, скрипящие даже в лёгкий летний бриз. Один из домиков — пёстрый, перед ним небольшая клумба, много-много цветов, которые мама Чана проверяет каждый день по три-четыре раза. Другой — не такой большой, возле него стоит огромная будка, в которой когда-то жил бойцовский пёс с шипатым ошейником, его просто обожала двоюродная сестра Чанбина. Третий домик — тот, что принадлежит бабушке Минхо, — крепкий, пузатый и румяный в закатных-рассветных лучах, перед ним нет клумбы, нет будки для давно сбежавшего пса, но к изумрудному деревянному заборчику всегда прислонены велосипед и пластиковый чемоданчик с выглядывающей из круглой дырочки сверху удочкой.

— Зажигалка есть?

Бора и Чанбин — очень похожи, Минхо давно перестал им об этом напоминать, и даже вкусы у них — одинаковые. Извлечённая из смятой пачки сигарета Боры идентична той, что почти скурил Чанбин.

— Кстати, это моя.

— Я в курсе. Забирай, раз твоя.

Бора садится к ним на бетонные ступени четвёртого домика, он весь заросший сорняками и слишком тёмной травой, дверь у него никто никак не покрасит уже лет пять, а забор кто-то когда-то разобрал на доски. Пока родители Боры не уехали в то, что называется у них большим городом, они жили здесь, потому что матерям Чанбина и Боры — родным сёстрам — нравилось сплетничать каждый вечер, сидя на бетонной лавочке между домами. Потом родители Боры уехали вместе с ней, надеясь, что дочь получит образование, найдёт отличную работу или, как минимум, влюбится в очень богатого парня с тремя яхтами и квартирой в Барселоне и выйдет за него.

А Бора взяла и влюбилась в солистку рок-группы из их маленького прибрежного городка, с которой познакомилась по чистой случайности — как по чистой случайности сформировалась группа Queen. Это было возле звукозаписывающей студии, откуда Шиён выходила, демонстрируя фак (и жест, и слово на ногте того самого пальца), а Бора просто ждала, когда же уже приедет такси и пила приторный кофе из первого попавшегося шопа. Почему-то они заговорили, обменялись номерами и страничками в социальных сетях, а уже через пару месяцев Бора бросила учёбу («скажите, кому вообще всралась эта океанология!») и вернулась _домой_.

Потому что когда тебе есть с кем возвращаться, ты всегда возвращаешься именно домой.

— Читали новости? — Бора открывает вкладку на своём старом самсунге с разбитым экраном. — У нас тут в море возможно появилась инфекция, — она хмурится, когда начинает, читая, хмурится Чанбин. — Собираются кого-то из столицы прислать, чтобы он проверил, с чем это может быть связано.

Минхо ставит банку на ступеньку выше себя, солнце ещё не хочет садиться, а между тем уже половина восьмого вечера, о чём он и говорит вслух.

— Половина восьмого?

Чанбин вскакивает, роняет свою бейсболку и спрашивает у Минхо, можно ли взять велик.

— Я его потом заберу, когда буду бухого тебя тащить? — уточняет, видит кивок, кивает сам. — А что за инфекция? — отбрасывает себя же к разговору с Борой.

— Ты тупой? — Бора морщится и бьёт Минхо по плечу. — Именно за этим специалиста к нам и присылают. Я думаю, что это связано с тем, что школьники на речке устраивают свои пьянки, бросают всякую ерунду в воду…

— …свои тела, например.

Бора снова ругается на Минхо, а тот звонко смеётся.

— Но вообще-то это серьёзно, — подводит она итог. — Постарайся пока не рыбачить, хорошо? Вдруг подхватишь ещё что?

— Будто я ем ту рыбу, которую ловлю, — пожимает плечами Минхо.

— За чем тогда ходишь с удочкой на утёс?

Минхо смотрит куда-то в сторону, потом на песчаную дорогу, где остались следы от резиновой шины велосипеда, взгляд неохотно, но вполне очевидно перемещается к устрашающим могилам, раскинувшимся точно лес. Где-то среди них та, к которой Минхо совершает поход почти каждый день вот уже тринадцать лет, за исключением того, который наступает в сегодняшнюю дату каждый год.

 _За чем тогда ходишь с удочкой на утёс?_  — за медитацией.

//

Юбин её таблица очень нравится: все цифры совпадают, сочетаются и как же странно понимать, что именно по ним можно сказать, какая долгая и счастливая совместная жизнь их ждёт с Ханьдун. Чан над этим только издевается и шутит, что для того, чтобы _«эта вся ебола»_ оправдалась, нужно к Ханьдун хотя бы просто подойти поздороваться, а не корчить кислую мину, делая банальный заказ.

Чан считает, что вступить в отношения с кем-то — вообще не проблема.  
Поэтому он и одинок, заключают все вокруг.

«Там в большом городе…» — любит говорить он на все эти упрёки, подразумевая, что он тот ещё ходок. Только ходок по кому — остаётся загадкой. Чанбин считает, что Чан если и ходок, то только по пивбарам и букинистическим лавкам; в чём он, разумеется, ни сколько не ошибается.

— Который, говоришь, час? — уточняет у Юбин Чан, а та кивает ему на его же наручные часы. — Это я к тому, что поезд-то задерживается.

Юбин бурчит, что он просто не способен доехать:

— Интересно, когда ему последний раз производили техосмотр?

— Сомневаюсь, что проводили вообще.

Поезд приходит с опозданием на двадцать пять минут ровно, и Чан рассуждает, что Чанбин, наверное, уже его ждёт и дождаться не может, а ещё, что Чанбин сейчас намного ближе к Ханьдун, чем Юбин, потому про себя смеётся. Начальнику станции, который кричит Чану, чтобы тот не валял дурака и пошёл встретил уже, мать его, этот чёртов поезд, совсем не смешно.

Чан считает, что разницы нет, встретил он поезд, не встретил. Всё равно — никто не выйдет и даже не выйдет просто подышать.

И, конечно, Чан ошибается, потому что жизнь — штука сложная, в отличие от поступления на океанографический факультет, и ещё Чану просто нужно научиться читать в интернете не только мировые шедевры литературы, но и новости, ведь иногда из них можно узнать не только о курсе евро и доллара, не только о наряде Тейлор Свифт на какой-то там премии, не только о новом рецепте пасты с красным вином.

Из них ещё можно узнать, что на вечернем поезде приедет океанолог из столицы, который, как настоящий супергерой, спасёт их маленький прибрежный городок от неминуемой гибели. Или просто проверит, чистая ли вода в море и похвастается своей серебряной серьгой.

— За первую стипендию купил, — мечтательно вздыхает Джисон, когда Юбин делает ему комплимент. — Где у вас кости можно кинуть?

Начальник станции потирает усы:

— На кладбище…

Джисон бледнеет.

— …есть пустой домик, его вроде сдают, там и Чан недалеко живёт, может проводит?

Чан, весь в мечтах о бесплатном стакане светлого нефильтрованного, только закатывает глаза и набирает человека, «который умеет провожать лучше, чем я, честное слово!».

— Минхо, выручай.

Джисон подбивает какой-то зелёный осколок и шмыгает носом, ему почему-то кажется, что этот провожатый не умеет ничего. Да и потом, как вообще можно уметь хоть что-то в таком городе, как этот? Джисон, например, из столицы, а всё, чему научился за свою жизнь, это ставить под сомнение надёжность человека, к которому обращаются с фразой «выручай», в конце концов, к нему самому именно с ней и обратились.


	2. следи за собой

Чанбин с Чаном вваливаются в бар-кондитерскую почти одновременно и с разных сторон: Чанбин забегает со стороны входа для персонала (непонятно, как его вечно все через него пропускают, если персоналом-то он никогда не был и быть собирается в ближайшие лет двести вряд ли), а Чан со стороны парадного, украшенного висящими поделками из ракушек и рыболовной снасти, их Уджин, хозяин заведения, наверняка делал вручную, пока смотрел дурацкие видео на ютубе и напевал себе что-то под нос. Уджин вообще такой человек, который чисто физически не может не петь — да и если не будет раздаваться на всё заведение и на весь городок его голос, то жизнь станет ещё скучнее и незначительнее.

Мать Уджина была оперной певицей, как и её собственные родители, а ещё родители родителей и родители родителей родителей, но во время гастрольного тура влюбилась в паренька, подававшего ей на сцену из маленького низенького зала огромный высокий букет. Так и в кино, и в стихах, и где только не. Бывает — смотришь человеку в глаза, слышишь, как он благодарит тебя за что-то, и ты, полная разных эмоций, стоишь и смотришь, смотришь, смотришь, собираешь свои эмоции в кулак и выпускаешь из другого кулака эмоцию одну, новую, полную, которая быстро выживет тебя из ума.

« _Бросаю_ сцену», — _бросила_ она родителям, когда за кулисами они укладывали костюмы в холщовые мешки и вытирали с лиц блестящий макияж.  
«И куда бросаешь?» — пошутил отец.  
«В солёное-солёное море!» — топнула она ногой и вылетела за дверь: воздухом ночным подышать и нос к носу столкнуться с тем пареньком с букетом. — «В солёное-солёное море», — уже тише, почти про себя.

Но отец Уджина тоже петь умел и очень любил — каждый раз, собираясь на рыбалку, он напевал одному ему известные и понятные песни, постукивал в такт снаряжением и насвистывал что-то, сидя на утёсе и глядя на линию горизонта. До встречи с будущей женой эта линия в жизни казалась ему самым ценным и самым прекрасным, что есть, потому что олицетворяла она момент — каждый раз иной, отличный от предыдущих. А потом жена тоже.

Оказалась отличной от предыдущих моментов.

Бар-кондитерская была идеей уджинова отца, он очень любил с друзьями выпивать пива, мать очень любила, сидя в их компании, попивать кофе, а их маленький сын никогда не был против плошки ванильного мороженого и яблочной слойки, залитой карамелью. В таких городках, как этот, друг друга все знают хотя бы косвенно, потому все знают, что разные образы жизни ради общения приходится сочетать — почему бы не счесть их в одном заведении?

Отец часто рисовал (а рисовал он замечательно) интерьер возможного заведения, и, когда Уджин был ещё совсем маленький, всё же сумел открыть свою бар-кондитерскую. Уджин знал там всё; знал, что отец хочет добавить, что — убрать, знал, что и где ставить, кого и как нанимать, потому после отцовский смерти и продолжил его дело, собрал несколько друзей-энтузиастов и теперь по вторникам и пятницам выступал под солнцем самодельного диско-шара; иногда он звал выступать и свою мать, если вечер был тематический, иногда — звал Шиён, которой нужно было где-то репетировать. А по средам, четвергам и субботам — показывал кино.

И разливал по одному бесплатному стакану пива.

Обдурить, конечно, пытались и пытаются многие, но Уджин всегда всех вычисляет и никому не позволяет больше названного стакана — и только Чанбин с Чаном могут получать этих бесплатных стаканов хоть десять. Они считают себя самыми хитрыми, в то время как на деле — им просто позволено так считать.

— Зря ты вот это всё, — каждый раз говорит Минхо, когда забирает своих друзей на такси, за рулём которого неизменная Юхён; у неё по-прежнему детское лицо и смешной высокий хвост, ещё она отличную одежду шьёт и зарабатывает, в основном этим, а таксует так — для удовольствия, всё равно нужно что-то делать в моменты творческого кризиса, а такси в их городке нужно только Минхо, когда приходит пора забирать Чанбина да Чана.

— Это ещё почему? — Уджин улыбается каждый раз. — Это даже не каждую неделю происходит.

— И именно этот факт так сильно повышает им самооценку.

Сегодня Минхо приходит, а не приезжает.  
И не один, а в компании неразлучных Боры и Шиён.

И какого-то невысокого паренька в дурацком свитере в такую-то жару.

— Ну у тебя и команда поддержки, — смеётся Уджин. — Кофе?

— Нам бы этих, — Бора кивает, — забрать.

— Так они и не убегут, — Уджин пожимает плечами и пропускает всех внутрь. — Что вы стесняетесь?!

Шиён толкает Джисона в плечо:

— Это он про тебя, потому что мне буквально вчера сказал, что у меня ни стыда, ни совести.

— Ты стала петь поверх фильма, — гремит кофемашиной Уджин.

— Ты стал показывать фильм поверх моего пения, — стучит ладонью с тяжёлым кольцом Шиён.

Джисон по-прежнему топчется в проходе, горло больно душит от свитера, странный неоновый свет заставляет щуриться, он даже не до конца способен понять, где находится. И, хотя на проблемы с памятью никогда не жаловался, сейчас чувствует себя так, будто упустил несколько важных моментов этого вечера.

И своей жизни в целом.

//

— Ему лишь бы успеть на пиво, — это о Чане. Юбин щёлкает крышкой кассы и собирает по столу свои ручки, карандаши и тетрадные листки, выходит из кассовой своей будки и запирает её на ключ.

Джисон пристально разглядывает её брелок и спрашивает:

— Вы были в Париже?

— А что ты мне выкаешь? — Юбин поправляет волосы. — Если хочешь, брат-учёный, прижиться здесь, забудь всё столичное, что в тебе только есть, и просто обращайся ко всем максимально раскованно и неформально.

Джисон подбивает ногой валяющийся камушек. Ему, в сущности, дела никакого нет — у всех людей свои причуды, а у людей из маленьких городков — их втрое больше.

— Ну, а в Париже-то _ты_ была?

Юбин поджимает губы, помада на них стёрлась ещё в обед.

— Нет, не была.

А дальше Юбин смотрит куда-то за спину Джисону и улыбается. Там стоит Минхо — запыхавшийся и уставший. Джисон чешет бровь и недоумевает, если нужно так долго и трудно идти, почему бы не поехать на автобусе или не взять такси? Он этого не говорит вслух, потому что боится какого-то осуждения — хоть и помнит о том, что сказала ему Юбин; здесь все свои. Но свои порой означает, что именно их можно чаще ставить в неловкое положение и как последствие — глупо над проёбами шутить.

Джисон ненавидит проёбываться.

Минхо безрадостно улыбается, когда здоровается с новым, пусть и временным, жителем их городка; когда-то он, Минхо, и сам был временным, но что получилось в итоге? Наверное, это особенность всех маленьких городов — попадая в них, ты напрочь забываешь о той, другой, большой жизни, которая тебя, возможно, ждёт до сих пор и добродушно мигает тебе зелёным сигналом светофора, позволяя идти вперёд. Может, дело всё в людях, которые почему-то не отпускают тебя из столь бесперспективного места, может, дело в привычке жить без этих перспектив, которая вырабатывается как-то сама по себе.

Может, дело вообще в чём-то другом, третьем, которое лично Минхо никогда почему-то не рассматривает, даже об этом и не подозревает. В конце концов, он же не учёный, зато Джисон в этом странном бирюзовом свитере с горлом — да, учёный, только толку от этого, если в такую жару, он так тепло одет? Минхо пытается вспомнить, каково оно там — в столице, так ли там жарко, жарко ли вообще, обсуждают ли это между собой люди, как обсуждают это они, жители прибрежного городка.

Ведь это обычное дело, подойти к кассиру в магазине, купить огромную бутылку воды с гранатом и малиной и спросить: «Душно сегодня, не правда ли?», и дальше разговор полетит сам собой, в него вмешаются арендная плата, чьи-то подросшие дети, новые шторы и люстра, последняя прочитанная книга, завезённый недавно фильм и, конечно же, поезд. Поезд здесь обсуждается так же часто, как и погода. Знать бы ещё — почему.

Джисон неуверенно пожимает руку: как может она быть такой холодной? Или это так Джисону кажется, потому что он не по этой погоде одет? Ему вдруг становится совсем некомфортно (ах, если бы в последний раз!) и неприятно; ещё больше, чем в эпизоде с вафлей. Ведь вафлю ему хотелось, а показаться невежливым (и ещё проебаться) — нет.

— На сколько к нам? — Минхо выхватывает у Джисона тощий рюкзак, самому Джисону оставляя тащить огромный чемодан, в котором лежит миллион вещей далеко не первой надобности.

— Пока не узнаю, что у вас такое в воде. В зависимости от того, что это — разное время получения результатов анализа, тем более — разное время устранения. — Джисон подхватывает чемодан и семенит за Минхо, у которого шаг быстрый, твёрдый и, если можно так сказать, уверенный.

Минхо ходит, слегка приподнимая голову, и разговаривает, никогда её не опуская — вне зависимости от того, какого роста его собеседник. Джисон думает о том, как же, в сущности, не выносит вот таких людей, потому что они каким-то образом очень бьют своим существованием по самооценке, и при этом нет-нет да на Минхо поглядывает. Потому что такие люди пусть и бесят, но какое-то то ли уважение, то ли трепет какой вызывают; интересно, чем занимается Минхо?

Чем они здесь все занимаются?

— А ты что? Ещё и сам нашу воду лечить будешь?

— Лечить… — Джисон тяжело дышит, когда они проходят мимо пыльного раскидистого поля. — Лечат врачи, а я же учёный. Да и потом. Воду лечить? — голова у него пухнет, хочется грохнуться рядом со стогом сена и лежать.

Стог сена вблизи оказывается могилой.

Вид кладбища Джисона пугает совсем немного, зато высокая девушка, которая курит на ступеньках неприметного низкого дома — пугает в сто раз больше.

На ней гигантская чёрная куртка из потрёпанной джинсы, вся рваная и вытягивающая во все стороны фигуру, и ещё она нервно стучит по бетону острым каблуком, будто кто-то её только что вывел из себя. К хилому заборчику дома, от которого осталось три несчастные доски прислонён грузный чёрный мотоцикл с повисшим на заднем сидении шлемом с изображением волка.

Девушка и сама — как волк.

— Минхо, — кивает она.

— Шиён, — кивает он в ответ.

Это выглядит очень серьёзно.  
А потом они тепло обнимаются и смеются, зовут Джисона в дом.

Но всё, о чём он может думать — тяжёлые вещи, которые никто не помогает ему занести.

В самом доме как-то суетно, мокро пахнет пылью и стучат: посуда, дверцы шкафов и табуреты по полу. В эпицентре этого бардака — Бора, она к нему давно привыкла, но сомневается, что к нему будет способен привыкнуть человек, который собирается платить за проживание здесь. Джисон, если честно, вообще сомневается, что хоть за что-то в жизни собирается платить, если это относится к его непосредственным страданиям, но деньги — не его, а выделенные компанией, так что…

…какая разница, да?

Шиён отодвигает какую-то коробку, освобождая проход в кухню, где подходит к Боре и целует её в макушку, будто бы говоря: «А я всё равно выше»; ей необязательно это озвучивать, потому что Бора всё слышит и так, и ударяет свёрнутым полотенцем.

— Синяк останется! — Шиён делает страшные глаза.

— На тебе заживает, как на волках!

— На собаке, — тонко возникает Джисон, неосознанно прерывая разговор, — ну, так говорят. Не как на волке, а как на собаке.

Бора поворачивается на голос и вдруг начинается смеяться:

— Хан, ты здесь что забыл?

Минхо неуверенно кладёт тощий джисонов рюкзак на табурет, придвинутый к подоконнику.

— Океанолог он, откуда ты его вообще… — и тут Минхо начинает мотать головой из стороны в сторону. — Вы что? Учились вместе? Но как? Бора, ты же старая!

Синяк себе зарабатывает ещё и Минхо.

— Я была у него куратором.

— Ага, пока учёбу не дропнула.

— Заткнись.

— Заткнулся, — это последнее, что Джисон успел сказать прежде, чем: вчетвером они провели генеральную уборку в доме, сбегали в близкий к закрытию магазин, приготовили себе поесть и едва-едва сели за стол, чтобы нормально поговорить, как телефон Минхо разорвался трелью, и он тут же направился к выходу, чуть не падая, пытаясь натянуть обувь на ходу.

Джисон ещё во время учёбы осведомлён о жизни Боры был мало — помимо своих кураторских обязанностей она с ним завела разговор только на какой-то вечеринке, где попросила налить ей какого-то там фруктового коктейля, которые стояли длинным рядом графинов на самом видном месте. Они немного выпили, поговорили о сомнительном музыкальном сопровождении, и Бора сказала, что её девушка «всё равно музыку ебошит лучше, кстати, я бросаю универ».

Джисон не страдает проблемами с памятью.

Он отлично помнит, как сказал: «круто, поздравляю, завидую» и после этого тут же отрубился.  
Однако Джисон совсем не помнит, как оказался вовлечён в поход в бар-кондитерскую.

Может, это тоже особенность маленьких городов?

//

Уджин называет это тимбондингом, Шиён называет это пьянством. Факт в том, что они с Борой, крепко обнимаясь, сидят в одном кресле, пьют ликёр под кофе и иногда косятся в сторону спящего лицом в стол Чана, ещё реже — в сторону танцующего Чанбина.

Факт в том, что кинопоказ закончился давным-давно, все разошлись ещё раньше.

Даже Ханьдун.  
А она, между прочим — здесь работает.

Факт в том, что из музыкального центра голос Хейли Уилльямс крайне оптимистично рассказывает о тяжёлых временах, Джисон пялится в свою маленькую белую чашку, пытаясь на дне разглядеть рисунок, сложившийся из кофейных зёрен, а Минхо обнимает плюшевого кота, которого подобрал в детском уголке. Из-за их спин мигает неоново-фиолетовый свет, из их тарелок грустно мигает пустота. Карамельные пирожные были очень странной консистенции, — Джисон уверен, что никогда таких не ел, а он ведь работал в хипстерской кофейне — он пробовал всё на свете, — но очень вкусные, нет смысла это отрицать.

Чанбин хрипит, поднимая кулак вверх.

Факт в том, что это всё как-то фоном.

— Слушай, ты работать вообще собираешься? — сонно интересуется Минхо.

— В смысле?

Минхо пинает ножку его стула.

— Ну, я не так хотел выразиться.

— Да я уж понял.

— Какой ты у нас понятливый.

— А как выразиться хотел?

— Ты что же? Не понял?

— Я — понятливый, а не экстрасенсорный.

Минхо сопит:

— Я даже это не выговорю. Экстра…сенсерн…сенсор…экстракт…

Они замолкают, песня идёт по второму кругу, Чанбин валится на диванчик, размазывая Чана по столу, Уджин улыбается, принося девушкам по новой порции кофе.

— Чем ты занимаешься вообще? — спрашивает Джисон, подперев щёку рукой. — Мне это уже на вокзале стало интересно. Чем здесь вообще все занимаются, никогда не бывал в таких городках.

— Вопросы задавал здесь я.

— Ах да, прости. Задавай, я отвечу.

— Ну нет. Теперь я тебе уступаю, — Минхо бросает плюшевого кота обратно в детский уголок и всем корпусом поворачивается к Джисону. — Я рыбачу. Поэтому могу показать тебе все наши водоёмы.

— Минхо.

— Что?

— Ваш город — прибрежный, тут куда ни плюнь — везде водоём.

— Везде водоём, только утопиться никак не получается, — бурчит Минхо.

— Что?

— Завтра в шесть я к тебе постучусь, пойдём на рыбалку. Тут ведь из радостей только бар-кондитерская и рыбалка, а в бар-кондитерской ты уже, — Минхо рукой обводит какой-то клочок пространства, — побывал.

Джисон кивает. В шесть.  
Смотрит на свои часы.

 

_На часах половина четвёртого утра._


	3. верь мне

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yann tiersen — i've never been there
> 
> /стихи из текста это текст песни группы кино под названием верь мне/

Минхо говорит, что на этом утёсе рыбачить лучше, чем в любой другой точке города, и исключительно потому, что именно с него пахнет весной и закатом, и, говоря это, он выглядит абсолютно счастливым — утренний ветер в волосах, бессовестная улыбка на губах, в глазах нездоровый довольный блеск. Джисон не понимает ни этого ветра, ни этой улыбки, ни блеска, ему и в целом непонятно, зачем в рыбалке нужны: весна и закат.

Тем более летом в рассвет.

Он и спал-то всего два часа, и то потому, что Минхо, по его же словам, сумел войти в положение, и разбудил камушком в окно не в шесть, как было договорено, а в половину восьмого. Но какая разница, сколько Джисон спал, если никакой сон в принципе не заставит его полюбить рыбалку — с ней связаны непутёвые детские воспоминания о дедушке, соломенной шляпе, пропахшей мокрой древесиной, и долгих июльских ссорах с бабушкой, которой очень не нравилось, что Джисон таскается на рыбалку за дедом.

— Слушай, а почему рыбалка?

Минхо фыркает:

— А почему нет?

Джисон пожимает плечами, наблюдая за тем, как на траву из смешного пластикового чемоданчика жёлтого цвета с защёлкой уточкой выпадают непонятные приспособления, которых из детства и походов на рыбалку с дедушкой нет возможности вспомнить. Времена-то тоже другие были. Ну вот — Джисон уже и сам размышляет, как дед.

Минхо очень ловко собирает их воедино, будто хвастается своим тайным мастерством, о котором многие догадываются, но на деле и представить себе не могут, чем же таким он там промышляет, Джисон же глуповато моргает, у него от света слезятся глаза, а от недосыпа его тошнит. К тому же немного холодно, но духота уже несмело опускается на обтянутые плотной футболкой плечи, от того Джисон и решает, что здесь одеться по погоде невозможно в принципе.

— Просто парни нашего возраста интересуются чем-то не таким, — наконец неуверенно допускает Джисон.

Минхо окидывает Джисона внимательным прищуром.

— Океанологией например?

Джисон щёлкает пальцами и неуверенно смеётся.  
Выходит, они с Минхо два сапога пара.  
Рыбак и океанолог.

— Вообще-то я океанологией не интересуюсь, — к удивлению для самого себя серьёзно отвечает Джисон. — Ею я занимаюсь, хотя и в университете мне казалось, и сейчас мне кажется, что это _она_ занимается _мною_.

Минхо, смеясь, переворачивает чемоданчик и садится на него: поплавок заброшен, удочку уже пару раз ложно хотелось потянуть на себя. Сегодня ему особенно тревожно, и он думает о том, что это связано с чужаком.

Чужих Минхо с собой вообще приводит редко. Это одна из основных людских черт; нам всегда что-то нравится до головокружения, и мы хотим заниматься этим всю жизнь, но нам всегда страшно этим делиться, боясь то ли осуждения, то ли неграмотного присвоения _себе_ этой _нашей_ любви. Только Минхо всё равно не из таких людей — что он рыбачит, в курсе все вокруг, но то — как и почему. Вот это уже его личные причины, и тут он ни с того ни с сего чувствует себя так, будто обязан их обсудить, и не по принуждению какому, вовсе нет. Потому что с такими людьми, как Джисон, очень хочется говорить.

Хотя Минхо привык молчать.

Джисона же не угомонить иным способом как разговор; он никого не осуждает и не оправдывает, не ругается и не стоит в стороне в случае несправедливости, он впечатлительный и незлопамятный, он не переживает все свои истории, которую зачастую какие-то чересчур грустные, он их просто рассказывает, и Минхо этой его способности просто рассказывать ужасно завидует.

А ещё.  
Джисон сказочно улыбается.  
И что-то, вот так улыбчиво, напевает.

— Так что интересует меня музыка, — заканчивает он. — Всегда интересовала.

Минхо всё молчит, буквально скусывая себе язык, и смотрит на воду, идущую рябыми полосами, сам себе кивает, когда в грудной клетке чувствует эту свою мерзкую, _ужасную зависть_ :

— Рыбу распугаешь, — и смотрит Джисону в глаза, — помолчи.

Джисоновы плечи почти незаметно опускаются, а улыбка съезжает куда-то в фальшь, ведь люди вроде Джисона никогда не показывают, что их что-то по-настоящему задело. Им проще сделать вид, что ничего не изменилось, когда изменилось абсолютно всё.

В итоге рыбачат они около трёх часов, и Джисон всё это время действительно молчит и даже не собирается ничего говорит.

Минхо это знает, потому что иногда искоса поглядывает в его сторону или просит передать ему что-то, что осталось валяться в траве;  
Минхо это знает и вины, как таковой, не испытывает, только ему почему-то неприятно, что его просьбу в кои-то веки кто-то услышал.

И что этим кем-то оказался Джисон.

Когда они собирают снасти и уже собираются уходить, Минхо вдруг говорит то, чего не говорит обычно сам, но что почему-то ему уже тринадцать лет говорят все подряд:

— Ты это… извини.

Джисон вскидывает голову:

— За что? — искренне удивляется он. — Недолго всё было, и разбудил ты меня не рано вовсе.

— Я ж не про это, — отмахивается Минхо. — Хуй с тобой.

Он почти скрывается в лесу, пока Джисон по-прежнему стоит на утёсе и с него разглядывает полуденное море, которое колышется и дышит прерывисто и томно. Вода выглядит такой чистой и свободной, как может в ней прятаться радиация или эпидемия? Может, все беды носят в себе сами люди, а природа — первозданная и хаотичная — вовсе не причём?

— Ты дорогу сам не найдёшь! — Минхо возвращается, чешет себе в неуверенности шею и кивает на лес.

— В жизни как-то нашёл, в трёх соснах заблужусь вряд ли, — хмурится Джисон и пинает с утёса камень. Тот плюхается в воду некрасиво и карикатурно, потому что всё, что делают люди, вмешиваясь в естественный ход вещей, выглядит именно так.

Некрасиво и карикатурно.

//

Юбин очень редко пьёт пиво и почти никогда не ест сладкого, но в их местную пивбар-кондитерскую ходит с завидной постоянностью: заказывает себе там американо без сахара в высоком стакане (как будто тройная порция) и долго наблюдает за Ханьдун. Это происходит в выходные Юбин, которые она берёт крайне редко, чтобы не вызывать подозрений; только подозрений не у своего начальства, а у непосредственно Ханьдун.

Кстати то, как она появилась в их городке — история, право, смешная.

Китайских беженцев всегда отправляют не в мегаполисы, а в тихие несуразные городки, где круглый год парит и чайки заливисто кричат так, что давит на виски, пролетая по вечно солнечному выгоревшему небу.

Ханьдун же к ним приехала в жуткий холод, страшный ветер и невозможный дождь, привезя с собой небольшой чемодан с парой вещей и ободранного кота, которого увидела в китайском аэропорте и не смогла не потащить за собой.

С этим тоже связана история.  
Но мы говорим не о коте, а о Ханьдун, пусть она и так их любит, что успела стать одной из семейства кошачьих.

Из большегородского аэропорта поезд привёз Ханьдун на местный вокзал, где Юбин тогда проходила ещё только стажировку и волновалась при разговоре со всеми, кто старше, красивее или просто Ханьдун (что объединяет оба вышеназванных фактора и добавляет ещё миллион мелочей). Первый их разговор закончился тем, что Ханьдун мягко и неуверенно улыбнулась, а Юбин проплакала весь вечер, просто так, может, с Ханьдун это не было связано, и это был просто такой день.

День, когда очень нужно поплакать.

Такие дни — абсолютная норма, и если не было у вас такого никогда, то вы, вероятно, или киборг, или просто живёте без каких-либо чувств, свойственных всем нормальным людям, как вы понимаете, теория с киборгом намного правдоподобнее. Дни эти приводят к абсолютному очищению, после них может стать или лучше, — и вот вы уже пляшете в третьем часу ночи под поп-музыку девяностых годов, — или хуже — и вот вы уже ревёте с новой силой, пока крутите на повторе саундтрек к «Амели».

Сегодня этот день у Ханьдун, и стряслось с ней такое впервые. Что означает, что она не киборг и что чувства у неё есть. Первый фактор Юбин на руку не сыграет, зато второй — мог бы, не будь Юбин и дальше… Юбин.

— Такая ты вялая, сил нет, — вздыхает Уджин, когда Ханьдун приходит на работу: у неё мешки под красными-красными глазами и холодный влажный нос, от подступающих слёз щёки под губами немного припухли, и разговаривает она хрипло и неохотно. Ещё более хрипло и неохотно, чем обычно. — Шла бы ты обратно домой, из зарплаты не вычту, знаешь ведь.

Ханьдун со стороны посетительской садится за барную стойку и опускает на неё голову, начинает сопеть. Уджин слегка поглаживает её по волосам:

— Что? Сегодня?

— Сегодня, — выплёвывает она.

— Сегодня! — вваливается в пивбар-кондитерскую Чанбин. — Сегодня выходит новая серия лучше… Так. Чего это с нашей железной леди? — прерывается, кивнув на Ханьдун.

— Красно-жёлтый день, — пожимает плечами Уджин. — Когда тебе то ли красно, то ли жёлто, но ещё не оранжево.

— Это, Уджин, называется осенью, а сейчас, — машет довольно рукой в улицу, — лето! Я называю это днём пива с мороженым, — Чанбин садится рядом и подпирает щёку рукой.

— Это каждый твой день, Чанбин, — поднимает заплаканное лицо Ханьдун.

Он хмурится и делает заказ: огромную порцию горячего шоколада со льдом. Ханьдун говорит, что это просто отвратительное сочетание, от такого должно стошнить. Чанбин говорит, что его тошнит только от кошечьей шерсти. Уджин говорит, что его тошнит от них обоих.

— Да и потом. Скоро кончится лето.

— Нескоро, — цокает Чанбин.

— Спорить будешь?

— Ни за что!

— Помолчите, — скулит Ханьдун. — Вот у вас бывает такое, что что-то вот здесь, — она показывает в солнечное сплетение, — так жжётся, тянет, и хочется плакать ни с того ни с сего, и смеяться, и выпить литр лимонаду, и чесать коту за ухом, пока слушаешь песни Тейлор Свифт.

Уджин с Чанбином переглядываются и тихо посмеиваются. В заведение заходят Минхо с Джисоном, от них пахнет морем и электричеством, как пахнет от школьников, когда они повздорили по пустяку, до драки ещё далеки, потому что они по какой-то причине всё ещё дружат, но врезать так и хочется, потому что один из этих друзей творит совсем не позволительную хуйню.

Минхо и Джисон садятся по разные стороны, Минхо — к Ханьдун, Джисон — к Чанбину. И рассматривают отражения друг друга в натёртой до блеска поверхности барной стойки.

— Обещал товарищу учёному настоящий апельсиновый сок, а не эту химозную гадость из магазинов.

— А товарищ учёный язык проглотил? — смеётся Чанбин.

— А тебя что волнует? — ухмыляется Минхо.

— А тебя?

— А тебя?

Ханьдун бьёт ладонью по столу и поднимается со своего места, идёт к выходу, в дверях сталкивается с Юбин и в лицо ей кричит: «Тебя ещё не хватало!», убегает и, когда бежит, как-то странно петляет, сбив с велосипеда Бору, направляющуюся за молоком, потому что она едва-едва встала и очень захотелось ей спросонья овсянки с настоящим молоком.

Джисон очень хорошо понимает людей, но очень плохо — это место. Поэтому он точно знает, что Ханьдун и Юбин должны быть вместе, а почему они нет — ему вообразить сложно, а воображать просто — как-то неохота. Из окна ему улыбается Бора, вновь взобравшаяся на велосипед. Джисон бы хотел, чтобы и в столице все улыбались вот так.

Юбин вздыхает, опирается лбом о дверной косяк: сегодня волосы у неё красиво уложены, на ней классная джинсовая куртка, чёрная, потёртая, вся увешенная яркими металлическими значками. Уджин тоже вздыхает, когда на неё смотрит, кивает на свободные места в заведении, приглашая войти, а та только качает головой и поправляет задравшуюся юбку блестящего фиолетового платья.

— Пойду на работу, — говорит.

— У тебя ж выходной, — Чанбин заглядывает за кассу и достаёт оттуда круглые очки без диоптрия, тут же напяливает их на себя и поправляет на носу.

— В выходные делать всё равно нечего.

— Ты могла бы сходить на рыбалку, — вдруг говорит Джисон.

И все разрываются смехом, как конфеты шипучки на языке. И Джисон от этого облегчённо вздыхает, хотя не понимает, что смешного сказал. Он называет это тимбондингом, Уджин называет это засчитанным подъёбом.

//

Закаты здесь и правда пахнут, Джисон это понимает, когда выходит на крылечко дома, чтобы поработать на свежем воздухе — непозволительная роскошь для большого города. А ещё правда, что ему нужно работать — и побыстрее, потому что ему очень побыстрее нужны деньги. Между тем проходят всего лишь сутки, сколько их таких нужно здесь ещё провести?

Радиации и эпидемии в воде за это время он не найдёт всё равно, а радиации и эпидемии в людях вокруг — не найдёт не за это время, а за время, серую вязкую субстанцию, в общем и целом.

— Ужинать будешь с нами? — Шиён выглядывает из дома Чанбина. Непривычно видеть её в фартуке мятного цвета и нелепо завязанными волосами. — У нас сегодня чапче и блинчики, которые притащил Чан.

Джисон закрывает крышку ноутбука.

— С чем блинчики?

— С твоей печенью, — высовывается из окна Минхо. — С сиропом, конечно, пошли уже! — и старается звучать раздражённым, хотя все знают, что на самом деле он не бесится вовсе.

Джисон улыбается и идёт в соседний дом.  
А закат всё пахнет и пахнет.

Красно, жёлто, но ещё не оранжево.

//

Говорят, что сон — это старая память,  
А потом нам говорят, что мы должны спать спокойно.

Ночью Минхо спится плохо. До того плохо, что в пять утра он вскакивает и начинает собираться на рыбалку, потом умывается холодной водой, в которой прячет свои горячие слёзы, бьёт себя по щекам, когда смотрит в зеркало и выдыхает: «Смоги». И знает, что непременно сможет.

Дурные сны ему часто снятся, в них воспоминания о ссорах матери с отцом, воспоминания о матери как таковой. И о возвращении отца в их тихую мирную жизнь даже в таком спокойном и пустынном. Маленьком прибрежном городке.

Минхо рыбачит, потому что нужно же здесь чем-то заниматься. Минхо рыбачит, потому что это его успокаивает. Минхо рыбачит, потому что ему нравится утёс. Минхо рыбачит, потому что каждый год участвует в соревнованиях, побеждает и выигрывает деньги, на которые ещё год можно спокойно жить. Минхо рыбачит, потому что рыбалку ненавидел отец.

Сегодня вода была злая и не принесла Минхо никакого удовольствия — возвращается он ещё более подавленным, чем был после кошмара. Идёт по пыльной дороге, оглядывает знакомые могилы и ещё более знакомые — дома. Сегодня Бора и Шиён остались у Чанбина с ночёвкой, — наверняка заняли некогда родительскую спальню на втором этаже, — что означает, что этот дом очнётся только в двум часам дня. Чан полчаса назад должен был уйти на вокзал, наверняка страшно зевая и проклиная всё вокруг, в том числе — последний год учёбы в университете. Все дома в этот час мертвее, чем кладбище по соседству.

И только дом столичного учёного — смело и стабильно дышит.

Джисон сидит за столом на крыльце, он пьёт пустой кофе и вытирает выступающие от компьютера слёзы. Минхо догадывается, что тот сидит так уже очень долго: вокруг учёного куча исписанных листов, а вкладок в браузере — и того больше.

— Привет, — говорит Минхо, потому что понимает, что «доброе утро» с его стороны будет звучать неправильно и даже насмешливо.

Джисон поднимает на него глаза, поджимает губы в этакой улыбке и кивает. _Привет_.

Минхо садится на скамью напротив, ставит под ноги свой чемоданчик и внимательно изучает джисоново лицо, пока тот работает. Он сосредоточенный и хмурый, в итоге негромко, но агрессивно стучит крышкой ноута и закрывает лицо ладонями, будто надеется, что это его спрячет от зорких глаз Минхо.

— Что-то случилось?

— Ничего, я просто невыносимо тупой.

Что отвечать в таких ситуациях — Минхо не знает. Ему вообще слова подбирать всегда тяжело.

— Ты же учёный, наверняка драматизируешь.

Джисон сметает со стола все листки, мнёт их в один большой ком и швыряет в сторону, думая, что уберёт их немного позже. А лучше — сожжёт на заднем дворе и будет любоваться этим пламенем до тех пор, пока сам не сгорит следом.

— Да. Драматизирую. Потому что никакой я не учёный. Я просто получил за все эти годы корочку об образовании, потратил своё время и трачу чьё-то время, да хоть твоё, прямо сейчас! Я не понимаю, что могли найти в вашей воде, тем более — кто, потому что я изучил весь материал, перевернул весь интернет. Я разрываюсь от этой всей информации и, — он подскакивает и пинает скамью, — и ничего мне она не даёт. И никому не даст.

— Ты здесь, — спокойно отвечает Минхо, — второй день, ты мог бы вообще ничего не сделать, хоть я и не понимаю, когда ты что успел. Вчера, пока сидел со мной что ли?

Они молчат, Джисон прячется в опрокинутых на стол локтях и сопят.

— Знаешь, — Минхо вдруг произносит звонко и тихо, и лисьи глаза его снова наполняются блеском, — почему я рыбачу?

Джисон смотрит на него, не отрываясь, даже умудряется разглядеть каждую ресницу.

— Мы с матерью сюда переехали из столицы, к бабушке, которая, между прочим, учительница и сюда сама приехала по программе обмена, когда мама уже училась в университете. А бежали мы из-за моего отца, тот ещё больной ублюдок, который стал клеиться к маме, когда она осталась совсем одна. Эти отношения изначально были ебанутой идеей, но они поженились, родился я и моё раннее детство даже не помнится мне слишком плохим. Потом с моим походом в школу началась череда ссор, сыпалась штукатурка, ругань и отцовские кулаки во все стороны. Мамы, пусть она и повышала часто голос и била тарелки, я никогда не боялся, а его и боялся, и ненавидел, и совсем не плакал, когда мама меня увезла, хотя я был ещё в том возрасте, когда плакать можно было без осуждения соседей по купе. Он нашёл нас.

Минхо на Джисона не смотрит и взгляда его не чувствует тоже. Он вспоминает все свои сны, вспоминает кухню, где мама разделывала рыбу к ужину, вспоминает, как в неё ворвался отец, предварительно толкнув бабушку на диван в гостиной, вспоминает, как, сидя на стуле, уронил свой кренделёк под стол и завопил, увидев отца. Он вспоминает, как мать и отец друг на друга орали, как мама выставила вперёд нож, прося не подходить. Он вспоминает её крик и капли крови, которые заметил на холодной плитке, на которой сидел, скрываясь в скатерти.

Дальше — приезд «скорой», приезд полиции, приезд дальних родственников. Дальше — оладьи, приготовленные матерью Чана; подушки, пахнущие стиральным порошком в доме Боры; новые книги, подаренные родителями Чанбина. Дальше — бабушкин поцелуй в лоб, мокрая земля под ногами, моцартский реквием.

И запах заката, когда все ушли по своим делам, а Минхо остался сидеть на коленях у могилы, раз за разом вспоминая.

— Я рыбачу, потому что не могу спать, потому что не хочу есть рыбу, потому что не хочу сидеть дома, — он срывает с пальцев иссохшую кожу и хлюпает носом, хотя даже не близок к слезам.

Джисон вдруг берёт его за руки, отводит их в стороны, будто просит, чтобы крови больше не было. Взгляд у него почему-то понимающий и сожалеющий, а фразу «я понимаю, мне жаль» он не говорит, хотя говорят её обычно все вокруг, повторяют, как повторяют верующие молитву в храме.

— Я рыбачу, потому что стараюсь забыть.

Джисон сжимает ему руки чуть сильнее:

— Ты рыбачишь, потому что стараешься простить.

Минхо вырывается, забирает свои вещи и идёт к своему дому, не оборачиваясь. Джисон настигает его у самого входа, толкает в спину:

— Себя. Ты стараешься простить себя.

И тогда Минхо тоже начинает плакать. Потому что и Минхо не киборг, потому что и у Минхо есть чувства. Так много чувств, что хоть лопайся от них, хоть разрывайся — их всё равно слишком много, чтобы они могли выйти все.

Джисон толкает его снова — но уже в свои объятия.

И даже тогда не говорит, что он понимает и что ему жаль.  
Минхо и так чувствует: Джисон правда понимает и ему правда жаль.

Верь мне! И я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь.  
Верь мне! Я знаю, нам надо быть вместе.  
Верь мне! И я буду с тобой в этой драке.


	4. место для шага вперёд

Чтобы нарисовать у себя в голове дальнейшую сцену, необходимо иметь представление о некоторых вещах.

Первая из них, безусловно, устройство жизни в любом маленьком городке, неважно, в каком уголке земного шара он, подобно несмышлёному львёнку, притаился в кустах. Например, необходимо знать о том, что в таких городках всё ещё используются стационарные телефоны — и не эти ваши, электронные, фу, кому такие нужны вообще? Настоящие — глянцевые, на длинном цветном проводе, который, если не вьётся смешной спиралью, необходимо мыть влажной тканевой тряпочкой. Или вот, необходимо знать, что когда ты живёшь в маленьком городке, ты не можешь делать выбор, но должен полагаться на то, что выбор сделает тебя сам, ведь какие, право, у тебя могут быть перспективы и амбиции в подобном месте?

Вторая: что из себя представляет, непосредственно, труд океанолога, в частности — занимающегося экологией. Необходимо в специальные пробирки грести почву, воду, если есть — растения подле водоёма; при наличии оборудования и специальной студии — провести анализ сразу, при отсутствии — отправить на анализ в лабораторию. Когда результат будет известен, необходимо его детально изучить, прежде всего на предмет неточностей и оплошностей коллег, работающих в институте. Ошибок нет. И что же делать дальше? Изучать причины появления полученного результата и искать пути изменения хода событий, если он необходим; и искать пути сохранения мира в том состоянии, в котором он пребывает, если оно необходимо. Спать, если необходим только сон.

Третья вещь может быть вам неизвестна, если вы никогда не смотрели старого кино с дёргающейся картинкой про женщин-домохозяек, которые, напялив смешные фартуки с рюшем, выглядывают из окна и, сквозь кружевную тюль, наблюдают за тем, что же на улице делается, чтобы потом своим подружкам за банкой пива и бутылкой дешёвого вина из ларька, сидя у кого-нибудь на террасе, рассказать увиденное и выстроить такие хитроумные заключения, что Шерлок Холмс отложит и скрипку, и трубку, и свою прославленную кепку и больше никогда не примется за расследование дел любой сложности. Шерлок Холмс права на ошибку не имеет, а вот эти удивительные женщины даже ошибаясь — оказываются правы.

Итак.  
Сцена.

На Боре шёлковая сиреневая блуза, лёгкие спортивные брюки, перфорированные кроссовки. Она замирает на пороге своего бывшего дома с огромной коробкой, замотанной до такой степени, что кажется, будто адрес можно разглядеть с большим трудом. Зрение у неё хорошее.

Джисон выходит на крыльцо, смешной и помятый, растрёпанные высветленные волосы, серьга, которую перед сном забыл снять, потому что наверняка работал допоздна. Бора отдаёт ему посылку, и глаза его тут же расширяются, он подпрыгивает на месте и, забегая в дом, воодушевлённо кричит так, как может кричать только он. Из-за спины его высовывается такой же смешной и помятый Минхо, он интересуется тем, что, собственно произошло.

Мимо них на скрипучем велосипеде проезжает тётушка Чана, питавшая надежду на то, что племянник ещё не ушёл на станцию. Хотела ему что-то передать, не обнаружила дома и страшно разочаровалась: теперь щурится и смотрит на шумную компанию, просит: «Дети, помолчите!», напоминает Боре, что она, всё-таки, девушка, хвалит серьгу Джисона и недовольно кивает Минхо. Она уезжает, когда все трое скрываются за дверью и продолжают всё так же шуметь, но уже только для мертвецов под окнами кухни.

Для тех, кто не умеет читать между строк.  
 _Перевод с маленькогородковского._

Когда Бора вернулась в, давайте вообразим кавычки, родное место, бросив университет, едва-едва не дойдя до финальной черты, ей срочно пришлось искать работу, кою в маленьких городах по профессии не найдёшь никогда в любом случае, а любую, какую ищешь, обнаруживаешь или через старых-добрых родительских знакомых, или через объявления, которые приходят вместе с утренней газетой. Так вот: в то утро, когда Боре срочно потребовалась работа, газету никто не привёз, и она, с лёгким наездом, поинтересовалась у Шиён, подписана ли та на городское издание в принципе, а та, с наездом, но **не** лёгким, ответила, что на почте не хватает рабочей силы. Бора позвонила в почтовое отделение, провисела на чёрном вьющемся проводе с полчаса и всё — оказалась при деле и при деньгах.

Чаще всего Бора ставит подписи на разных документах и иногда, в качестве курьера, развозит свежую газету и некоторые посылки, хотя знает, что от скуки жители и сами дойдут до почтового отделения, чтобы забрать свои чехлы для телефонов или сами телефоны. Сегодня она развезла все газеты раньше, чем предполагала, и проверила, нет ли заказных посылок. Одна пришла. Из столицы — оформленная на Джисона и опечатанная зелёным шрифтом Академией наук, с которой джисонова фирма и проводит исследование на территории. «Я отнесу», — Бора радостно выдохнула. Прошло десять дней, как Джисон отправил все взятые анализы; прошло четырнадцать дней, как Джисон сюда приехал.

Несмотря на то, что анализы Джисон отослал, сам он продолжал разбираться в проблеме, взятой из воздуха (да, чистоту воздуха тоже на всякий случай проверил с помощью одного аппарата, который пришёл по окончании первой недели, Бора сказала, что он очень тяжёлый, и что велосипед из-за него странно поскрипывал), потому ночами сидел и читал материалы, взятые из библиотеки (к ней мы ещё вернёмся) касательно истории заселения местности и истории водоёмов, или и сам сидел в той библиотеке. Увлекательное чтиво, очень клонит в сон от него.

Прошлой ночью Минхо по традиции (к этому мы тоже ещё вернёмся) завалился к Джисону, слушал его вкрадчивый читательский голос и спал, пока ему перебирают волосы. И от криков естественно проснулся, впервые за много лет осознав, как дурно поступал, пока сам будил всех в округе. Он вышел на крыльцо, чтобы что-то предъявить, но, услышав неподдельный восторг со стороны друзей, предложил хотя бы чаю выпить. «Бора такая активная, что кофе ей нельзя, хоть с сахаром, хоть без».

Мисс Бан, завидев Минхо у Джисона в апартаментах, немного напряглась, вернувшись домой, обновила воду в миске для своего пса, посидела около часа перед выключенным телевизором и отправилась готовить обед. Очень хороший дорогостоящий обед, потому что сегодня на нём будет как минимум пять её подруг — нужно им рассказать о происшествии, свидетельницей которого она стала этим утром. Мисс Бан завязывает на себе персиковый фартук, снимает со станции трубку персикового телефона и крутит кольцо цифер пухлым пальцем, липким от банки консервированных персиков. Она очень любит всё, где корень «персик».

— Доксон-а! Ты не поверишь, что я тебе расскажу… Да. В три. Сообщи Розе. Нет, им сама позвоню. Ой, а как твой поживает? Да что ты такое говоришь, мгм. Действительно. Ну, мне некогда говорить, не могу! Сгорит корж! Хаха, проболталась о главном блюде, как неловко!

Для тех, кто, конечно, не филолог. И только учится различать значение той или иной сцены.  
Значение этой сцены в том, что вы стали свидетелем того, как рождаются слухи.  
И станете ещё свидетелем того, как этот слух говорит первое слово и делает первые шаги.

//

Когда у людей формируется истинное взаимопонимание — происходит настоящая магия.

В день _того_ разговора Минхо пришёл к Джисону после ужина, хотя они об этом не договаривались. Джисон впустил, сварил в медной турке сладкий-сладкий, крепкий-крепкий кофе и позвал за собой в гостиную, где продолжал в чём-то копаться, рыться, по факту — тонуть. Минхо схватил первую попавшуюся бумагу, зацепился на косые строчки взглядом и объявил: «Э, нет, товарищ-учёный, в интернете ты такого не найдёшь, это нужно в библиотеку нашу за архивами пиздёхать», на что Джисон вполне искренне и по-детски непосредственно удивился: «У вас есть библиотека?». И на это уже удивился Минхо — треснул ладонью по острой коленке и обмяк в жёстком кресле; оно таким было всегда, даже пахло всегда так же — жжёной карамелью и моющим средством, которое покупала мама Боры.

У бориной мамы вообще была странная привычка, Минхо улыбается, когда о ней вспоминает. И о маме. И о привычке. Эта женщина всегда боялась показаться слишком суетливой, но таковой она и была, так чего уж тогда бояться? Когда кто-то звонил в дверь, пока она мыла посуду, она тут же бросала всё и, со своими пенными руками, мчалась ко входу, чтобы впустить гостя. Всех она усаживала в это кресло, проливая на спинку и ручки немного пахнущей чистотой воды, но при этом гостей не задевала никогда, будто было и в ней, и в руках её какое-то особое чутьё. На кресло только чутьё не распространялось.

Минхо не удержался, рассказал и об этом тоже Джисону, хотя где-то далеко в пределах своего разума понимал, что тот, наверное, занят и ему не до душещипательных историй из детства. Снова. Но Джисон только улыбнулся, отпил из своей кружки, счастливо и меланхолично что ли — покивал, а потом спросил: «Где родители Боры сейчас? Всё ещё в столице?» — Минхо кивнул — «Зато у вас осталась библиотека» — «В столице их что ли мало?» — «Их много, но они не остаются, они только появляются. Есть в этом какой-то грустный подтекст, не находишь?».

У Минхо с поиском всегда было плохо.  
Но в тот раз он отыскал иглу в стоге сена.

//

Чан заполняет какие-то бумажки, потому что начальник станции попросил, а он, Чан в смысле, не начальник, отказать не может — кто он такой, обыкновенный практикант, которого с трудом родители уговорили в родном городке проходить эту самую практику. У Чана от одного упоминания об этом по всему телу зуд, потому что он жалеет о получении профессии каждый день раз по десять минимум; это ж всё родители настояли, он-то как раз — всячески пытался их переубедить.

Так пытался, что три года подряд валил все свои экзамены: труда это ему не составляло, он прекрасно знал все правильные ответы и по особой схеме отмечал неправильные; таким образом, чтобы и совсем дураком не прослыть, но и чтобы в университет не уезжать.

Дело было (и есть) не в самом месте жительства (мол, Чан слишком любит такой пустынный бесперспективняк) и даже не в людях (вот их-то он, по факту, любит не просто слишком, а даже слишком); дело было (и есть) в том, что иногда некоторые вещи не имеют смысла и потому — не работают, хоть ты тресни. Хоть ты об асфальт их тресни, хоть о свой лоб.

Только учитывай, что лоб, в отличие от асфальта, совсем не такой крепкий.  
Новый асфальт — положат, а лоб положат только на полку в класс анатомии.

— Чан-и!

— Тётушка, — он вздыхает и откладывает бумаги, принимая поцелуи в щёки.

— Как родители?

— Вчера созванивался с ними в скайпе, они в полном восторге. А что так? Вы же с мамой обычно каждый день по пять часов на телефоне висите.

Женщина делает страшные глаза и отмахивается. Чану от этого с самого детства до жути некомфортно — он думает, что именно поэтому у его тётушки никогда не было и никогда не будет ни мужчины рядом, ни женщины. Собака — и та скоро сбежит к соседским детям, которые периодически подкармливают её лимонным щербетом.

— Мы с девочками, — то есть с дамами, среди которых есть те, кто уже нянчит внуков, и те, кто только-только закончил университет, — сегодня устраивали званый обед. И на ужин пойдём тоже, к Юджин-а, но во второй половине дня, потому что…

На этом-то Чан и перестаёт её слушать. С тех пор как родители улетели в Турцию, — дёшево и сердито отдохнуть, — его тётка решила, что все сплетни, собранные по всем улицам их маленького прибрежного городка должен знать Чан. Чан же решил, что будет просто кивать и всячески их игнорировать, потому и сейчас продолжает возиться с документами, думая о том, что скоро мимо пройдёт парочка поездов и он сможет спокойно пойти в пивбар-кондитерскую. _Ммм_ , бесплатное пиво, пьяная драка с Чанбином и слёзы влюблённой Юбин, которая теперь тоже ходит с ними по четвергам на алкогольную сторону заведения.

— И тут гля! Минхо высовывается.

— Что? — Чан аж выпрямляется и ударяется коленкой о крышку стола. Тётушка недовольно фыркает и высокомерно обводит его взглядом своих мелких глаз на выкате, поджимает губы, неумело накрашенные помадой цвета фуксии.

— Говорю, что это Минхо вообще забыл у этого учёного с утра пораньше? Странноватый этот тип вообще, учёный. Что он к нам приехал, м? Может, это застройщики из Большого города какие? Фирма-то небось частная. Решили оккупировать нашу землю на бережку-то реченьки. Настроят своих центров по обслуживанию автомобилей или какую-нибудь фабрику, нам потом всем этим дышать, у.

— Тётушка, — Чан зарывается пальцами в волосы. — Это, во-первых, море. Во-вторых, фирма действительно частная, но только потому что её организовал учёный состав лаборатории при Академии, понимаете? — поднимает глаза и видит, что нет; не понимает. — Государству что? Выделять деньги на всё прихоти океанологов? Они вот и сами… себе выделили.

— Голову мне не дури. Это всё Минхо тебя научил, да? Он же этот, как его, капиталист! Или парень этот, внук Минджу-онни, Хёнджин. У него, говорят, свой революционный кружок в соседнем-то городишке. Из столицы возит какие-то книжки странные и потом читает их в местной библиотеке.

Чан думает о том, что в их местной библиотеке тоже неплохо было бы, если бы там хоть кто-то читал книжки. Он вздыхает и машет руками, и теперь уже сам говорит тёте, чтобы она не дурила ему голову, но непроизвольно задумывается над её словами. Не над теми, конечно, что Джисон такой плохой и приехал только, чтобы какой-нибудь санаторий построить или торговый центра; он задумывается над теми, что кто-то ведь подал обращение в Академию, в котором довольно уверенно заявил о загрязнении воды вокруг городка. Умных людей в подозреваемые Чан решил не брать; умные люди в их городке не любят показывать носу.

И вот, вместо документов, он уже на чистых листках выводит круги, в каждом из которых определённые имена и фамилии людей, которые могли это сделать. Конечно, весь город он знать не может и отвечать за него — тем более. Только-только на примете у импровизированного детектива стали появляться определённые (и довольно не безызвестные) личности, как из ниоткуда появился начальник станции.

— Джинён-сонбэним, — Чан ему кивает, пожимает руку, тот проходит дальше — в свой кабинет, отвечать на несуществующие звонки и давать вымышленные распоряжения воображаемым подчинённым.

За начальством хрустит каблуками и посыпкой на поедаемых кексах Юбин.

— Привет.

— Здарова, — она заглядывает в листки, — это не нумерология, — заявляет с лицом эксперта, с первого раза назвавшего до мельчайших подробностей причину смерти убитого в загородном особняке человека.

Чан фыркает, кивает ей на стул у стены; Юбин подвигает его к столу и готовится слушать Чана. Тот сразу же принимается рассказывать о своей тётушке и её идее фикс, машет руками. Показывает начерченные круги и написанные фамилии. Радуется тому, что нашёл, чем остаток рабочего дня растоптать.

— То есть тебя не смутило, что она Минхо и Джисона заподозрила в интиме? — уточняет Юбин.

— Я же знаю, как дела обстоят.

— И как же?

Чан выпячивает вперёд нижнюю губу.

— Чем это вы занимаетесь, молодые люди! — начальник выглядывает из кабинета. Смешной мужчина, **уже** морщинистый, но **ещё** подтянутый, улыбается, в основном, своей парикмахерше — Дахён — и котам на улице, иногда может улыбнуться и Чану, как например — сейчас.

— Ничем, сонбэним, — Юбин возвращает на место стул. — Хотели пораньше сегодня уйти, думали, как вас об этом попросить.

Начальник станции отстранённо крутит на двери табличку. «Не беспокоить» — пустой фон — «не беспокоить» — пустой фон — «не беспокоить» — пустой фон — «не беспокоить» — пустой фон — «не беспо…»

— Вы, свет мой, — кивает он Юбин, — о чём мечтаете?

Юбин думает об одном единственном свидании с Ханьдун: чтобы романтическая музыка, переплетённые пальцы, устрицы и красивые салфетки под столовым серебром. И вкусное шампанское — самое дорогое розовое вино из Испании, которое даже по скидке не найти по приемлемой цене. Ради Ханьдун Юбин готова заплатить за него сколько угодно — и доплатить ещё, чтобы Уджин купил эти дебильные красивые салфетки. Ну, знаете, такие почти бархатные наощупь, красные или тёмно-бардовые, Юбин бы подбирала их себе и Ханьдун под платья.

Ещё она думает об одном единственном выходном в Милане, чтобы можно было сходить посмотреть на собор, поесть в пафосном ресторане знаменитой итальянской пиццы из печи, побродить по чужим незнакомым улочкам и посмеяться над итальянской речью. Чтобы была возможность купить себе в Милане новые туфли. И сделать селфи с проходящими мимо людьми, которые только-только вышли с недели мод, где, подняв горделиво носы, обсуждали, какой фасон был у того самого пыльно-розового платья от Валентино.

— Ни о чём я не мечтаю, — выдыхает наконец она.

— А ты, Чан?

— О пиве, — отвечает сходу и пожимает плечами. — Мечтать надо о великом, вот я и мечтаю. О великом стакане пива.

«…ить» — пустой фон — «не беспокоить». Начальник станции задумчиво сверлит его взглядом.

— Вы сами-то о чём мечтаете?

— Делать мне больше… — машет рукой. — Идите, куда вы там хотели. Дети малые.

Когда по-настоящему взрослые люди, неважно, сколько им на самом деле лет, так говорят, сразу не хочется никуда идти и ничего делать, но начальник станции, может, и выглядит лет за сорок, только на деле и сам «дитё малое»; Чан радостно подхватывает свои пожитки и убегает, бросая в коридоре звонкое и певучее «СПАСИБО!», Юбин же спокойно кланяется и уходит, хрустя своими каблуками, закрывает дверь и даже улавливает шёпот начальника. Тот стоит у окна, чешет висок обломавшимся ногтем и грузно вздыхает:

— В кино тыщу лет не бывал — мечтаю сходить в кино. И ежевичного попкорна съесть, целое ведро. Чтоб зубы сводило, и живот чтоб урчал.

Юбин улыбается и кричит Чану: «Подожди».

//

Особенность библиотек в том, что там атмосфера сама собой настраивает на то, чтобы заниматься чем-то полезным. Джисон был во многих библиотеках столицы и в каждой ловил это ощущение, садясь за компьютер и слушая, как из соседнего зала доносятся лекции о жизни какого-нибудь модного японского художника, обыкновенного подражателя тому, какой была японская живопись в незапамятные времена. Да, Джисон был во многих библиотеках столицы, видел их белёсый свет, наслаждался кофе из аппарата и даже знакомился со школьниками и работниками офиса, которые приходили поработать над рефератом, отчётом или проведением собственного досуга.

Но никогда Джисон не был в такой библиотеке, которая и по сей день стоит _здесь_. Зелёный свет от старых пыльных ламп, скрипящие пожелтевшими чайными страницами учебники, обшарпанный потолок и ни одной живой души вокруг — даже если душа компьютерная. Ещё и все архивы нужно запрашивать у библиотекаря, потом идти до них три дня лесом, три дня полем, рыться в липких папках, покрытых паутиной и терпеть слёзы в глазах, пока при тусклом освещении от окна пытаешься прочесть хоть пару строк из газет полувековой давности.

Сегодня Джисон с Минхо приходят сюда снова; библиотекаря зовут Феликс (вообще-то, он Ёнбок, обычный старшеклассник, который летом подрабатывает, заменяя на посту своего любимого дедушку, а имя Феликс выбрал, потому что ему кажется, что для работы это как-то презентабельнее, правда, все вокруг считают, что гораздно презентабельнее не работать в библиотеке) и он уже даже не спрашивает, что его посетителям нужно и в каком виде, из-под своего высокого стола сразу же достаёт картонные архивные ящики и подвигает их молодым людям.

— На эти буквы вы ещё не смотрели.

— «Эти буквы», — кривляется Минхо, — читать бы, библиотекарь, сначала научился.

— Чья бы корова мычала, — закатывает глаза Ёнбок, — небось, дело так туго идёт, потому что ты Джисон-хёну не можешь помочь.

— Да, он действительно не помогает, — Джисон уже увлечённо читает содержимое фиолетовой папки, — как уткнётся в какого-нибудь Гюго, так и всё.

Минхо садится рядом, подвигает ящик к себе в тот самый момент, когда к нему тянется Джисон. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза и ничего не говорят; Минхо уступчиво поднимает руки и забирает себе другой ящик, это уже почти в порядке вещей. Джисон тоскливо смотрит на Минхо в ответ на неозвученный вопрос, настолько неозвученный, что Минхо даже в мыслях у себя его давит, как таракана, которого увидел под мойкой в четыре утра; вяло кивает, лезет за новой папкой.

Ёнбок листает в телефоне страницы социальных сетей и то и дело жалуется, что здесь отвратительно ловит сеть. Джисон говорит, что им бы нужно произвести в библиотеке автоматизацию. Ёнбок фыркает. Минхо предполагает, что «мелкий даже не знает, что это такое».

— А всё-таки, — Минхо раскладывает листки назад, в нужную последовательность, — что мы уже ищем, если ты получил результаты?

Джисон опасливо поглядывает в сторону Ёнбока, тот поднимает голову и вздыхает, выходит из читального зала — стоит теперь под закрытыми окнами (ну хоть пластиковые и на том спасибо) и курит какую-то по-детски сладкую хрень. Минхо наклоняется чуть ближе, потому что голос Джисона громкий ровно до того момента, пока он не начинает шептать:

— На прошлой неделе я вычитал…

//

Шиён и Бора курят на входе в пивбар-кондитерскую, пахнут клубникой и рассеивают вокруг почти загадочный дым; Чан никогда не признается им, покупающим эти сигареты в супермаркете, что в ларьке на вокзале такие же стоят почти в два раза дешевле. Он кивает подругам, сам заходит внутрь, а Юбин остаётся с девушками и тоже просит сигаретку. Шиён возмущается — «Ты ж не куришь»; Юбин парирует — «От такой жизни остаётся только курить». Никто ей, конечно, сигарету всё равно не даёт.

Когда они втроём заходят, то сразу же слышат, как Ханьдун смеётся над шуткой Чана, пока протирает барную стойку. Уджин стоит за кофемашиной и что-то бросает невнятное Ёнбоку с Сынмином, различается только: «После десяти…», «дурачьё…», «а матери что я скажу?» и, наконец, «уж вам-то пиво я точно дам, ага — шиш!».

Расстроенные школьники уходят, Бора успевает поправить Сынмину кепку, тот лепечет что-то, чтобы она так больше не делала. Он всегда это лепечет, между тем — Бора когда-то оставалась с ним посидеть, когда он ещё совсем маленьким, как щеночек, был. Сейчас Сынмин на две головы выше, а его мать считает, что всему плохому, что в нём есть, его научила как раз Бора, ведь «должна была понимать, от подростков один беды, вот и Бора тогда беду принесла». Лучший тип людей — те, кто винит всех, кроме себя.

— Слыхал я тут, — Уджин забрасывает мелочь в кассу, — что Джисону анализы пришли, — и смотрит на Бору в упор.

— Где слыхал?

— Мне интереснее, — у Чана над губой остаются пенные усы, он хрустит гренками с чесноком, — от кого слыхал. Ко мне тут тётушка наведывалась, думаю, до меня её слова дошли в последнюю очередь.

— Неправда, — Юбин, в отличие от Чана, пьёт аккуратно, у неё даже помады на стакане не остаётся, — последней узнала я.

Уджин машет на них на всех рукой, прося замолчать, и продолжает:

— Нет никакой у нас проблемы в воде, да?

Бора выдыхает и кивает, хотя чувствует себя при этом так, будто распространяется о какой-то государственной тайне и её вот-вот за это упекут за решётку, а потом и вовсе назначат смертную казнь, но не повешение или электрический стул — сожгут на костре, как ведьму в средних веках. Уджин же расслабленно (он и не умеет иначе) улыбается:

— Если что, это уже просто моя догадка, мисс Бан этим вообще почти не интересуется, чтобы ещё и рассказывать об этом. Но раз вода — чистая, Джисон от нас уезжает скоро, да?

Бора мнётся.  
Шиён пихает её в бок.  
Просит — «расскажи».

— Дело в том, что с неделю назад Джисон навёл справки об истории нашего города. Когда-то здесь была оздоровительная база, но потом в соседнем с нами городке прогремел взрыв, многие работники этой базы посчитали, что теперь никакого санатория здесь быть не может — ядовитые пары ведь вполне могли до нас дойти. Они пособирали свои шмотки, умотали кто куда. Обычные жители стали приспосабливаться к тому, что есть, уже четыре поколения прошло, вот мы и не помним, что когда-то всё у нас иначе было. В фирму, где Минджи работает, поступил запрос отсюда; мы с ней были знакомы из-за студенческого совета, у неё остались мои контакты, она тут же спросила, что у нас происходит, но я была не в курсе ситуации, сказала, что запрос пошёл не от меня, решила, может, старые рыбаки всполошились. В общем, кто-то попросил проверить чистоту нашей территории, наверное, ничего необычного, но Джисон предположил, что кому-то очень хочется вернуть старое дело в город. Он очень хочет разобраться, что происходит.

В заведение вваливается Чанбин:

— Что за косплей на тайную вечерю?

— Но если и так, — на Чанбина Ханьдун обращает внимание лишь тогда, когда подвигает ему стакан с пивом, — то что плохого? Разве мы не станем все больше денег получать?

— Некому их получать будет, — Уджин гремит посудой. — Частник оккупирует всё, снесёт магазины, перекроет доступ к морю, где люди рыбу ловят, запретит рынки, ограничит всю инфраструктуру и перестроит всё под базу отдыха, то есть — придётся снести некоторые дома, даже если не живёт в них никто, приятного мало.

— Так узнайте, кто частник.

Чан выкрикивает: «ЙЕС!». Достаёт из джинсового пиджака свои бумажки с кругами-фамилиями, раскладывает так, чтобы их все видели.

— Я знал, что нельзя мне отсюда уезжать, — говорит, — наконец-то в моей жизни появилась цель.

— Эт ещё какая? — закатывает глаза Шиён.

— Служить гуманистическим идеалам человечества.

//

Чанбин едва выходит из дома, когда в зоне видимости появляются вялые от жары и нескольких часов работы в библиотеке Минхо с Джисоном. Он радостно машет им рукой (насколько радостно это вообще может делать Чанбин, которому жара даже в чёрной толстовке и чёрных плотных джинсах не страшна), зовёт на пиво и вечер караоке; Минхо уточняет, сегодня ли вообще должен быть этот вечер, на что Чанбин фыркает, что ему похуй, когда этот вечер, потому что нынче — обводит рукой пространство — лето, можно вообще на даты и дни недели не смотреть. Джисон убеждён, что Чанбин так и Уджину запросто скажет, ему для храбрости даже не потребуется алкоголь.

Странно считать, что за две недели ты не узнаешь ничего нового: Джисон убеждён, что за всё проведённое здесь время он узнал куда больше, чем за четыре года учёбы в университете. Он побывал в месте, которое сочетает в себе бар и кондитерскую, послушал местную андерграундную группу столько раз, что позабыл звуки другой музыки, открыл для себя чудо провинциальных библиотек, попробовал настоящие блины с вареньем, научился пользоваться дисковым телефоном и готовить настоящий омлет на огромную толпу людей, полюбил объятия и солнце. Стал читать людей вместо книг.

— Может, завтра забьём на всё? — спрашивает Джисон.

— Ты сам себе босс, — фыркает Минхо. — Чем хочешь заняться?

— Научишь меня рыбачить?

И ещё Джисон понял, что улыбки некоторых людей заставляют и его самого улыбаться. Например, когда речь идёт о Минхо. Он сегодня снова под бок ночи придёт, свернётся у джисоновой кровати клубочком и будет что-нибудь бурчать во сне, а чтобы перестал — Джисон осторожно поцелует его в лоб, прогонит ночные кошмары и бессонницы, сам ещё не уснёт долго, потому что когда ты гуляешь по снам чужим, ты не можешь находиться в своём. И потому что в голове миллион тревожных мыслей, потому что самое главное, что Джисон приобрёл в этом маленьком прибрежном городке — ощущение дома.

— Минхо, — Джисон сдавленно шепчет, — ты спишь? — в ответ ему отрицательно мычат. — Если не рыбалка, то что?

— Всегда в театре поработать хотелось, — сонно бормочет, — хоть уборщиком, хоть сторожем, хоть декорации колотить.

— Здорово, — присвистывает Джисон. — Ладно, ты спи.

— А ты — не волнуйся. Мы со всем справимся, лады?

— Что? Вместе? — джисонова подушка намокает от одной-единственной слезинки.

— Вместе.

А дом свой необходимо защищать.  
Всем его жильцам.


	5. просто хочешь ты знать

В маленьких городах люди совершенно не умеют молчать: стоит чему бы то ни было приключиться, как через несколько часов об этом уже гудит весь белый свет, и уже неважно подорожал ли это рис в пакетиках или убили человека в густой чаще леса. Маленьким городам нет разницы, какие слухи распространить, важно — как скоро и через кого, потому в маленьких городах всегда есть люди, с которыми разговаривать лучше не стоит. Ты знаешь, что они разнесут твою новость всем, перевернут всё трижды-четырежды, и вот ты уже — изгой, выброшенная шахматная фигура за пределы привычной доски.

Именно поэтому только в маленьких городах и существуют _настоящие_ тайны.  
Тайны, которые прячутся в тайнике огромного платинового шкафа, скрываются под слоем одежды, сжигаются на заднем дворе со слезами на глазах и банкой чего-угодно-алкогольного в дрожащих пальцах.  
Тайны, за которые жить и умирать.

И люди, способные их держать не только у своей головы, но и у своего сердца.

Чанбин — из таких людей. Он не рассказывает никому подробностей своей личной жизни, он не делится плейлистами на саундклауде и не спорит о фильмах, даже никогда не называет любимого пива или кофе — пьёт то, что ему наливают. Чанбин говорит, что просто не из тех, кто трепется по пустякам. Чан говорит, что пустяков в отношении личности быть не может. Чанбин на это только молчит. Да, кивает Чан, ты просто не трепешься вообще.

— И не стыдно тебе, — говорит одна из тётушек, когда Чанбин проходит мимо с тяжёлым пакетом, — такой уже взрослый, а всё неуч да на шее родителей сидишь!

— Вот-вот! — машет банкой пива другая. — Небось, ещё и коллекционируешь что.

Чанбин шумно выдыхает; такие вот вдохи-выдохи да закатывание глаз он и коллекционирует:

— Не всегда образование нужно, чтобы работать, но всегда нужно работать, чтобы по мелочам не раскрывать рта, а банка пива у вас, право, такая же мелочная, как и вы сами.

Так Чанбин уходит от проблем, слухов и ненависти к себе. И знает, что не всем это дано.

Минхо — точно нет.

Такие люди, как Минхо, говорят если и много — то не по делу, а не наоборот, как кажется многим психологам-дилетантам. Потому что, когда ты говоришь по делу, рискуешь всё разболтать, если же разговор ведёшь смешливый и почти неуместный, считай, что ты на правильном пути, потому что в таком случае — растрепешь, так никто и не поймёт, _в какой момент_ , **как** и что. А такие люди, как Чанбин, очень ревностно относятся к чужим тайнам, памятуя о своих, и постоянно твердят про важность личного пространства: даже не стесняются поругаться с женщинами из кружка тётушки Чана.

Чанбина и Бору воспитывала одна семья: крепкая, твёрдая, семья львов и тигров. Чанбин не стесняется поругаться с женщинами из кружка тётушки Чана, а Бора не стесняется — вырвать волосы и сломать ногти каждой из них, потому брат сестре и не завидует. Когда огня слишком много, ты разгораешься от дуновения ветра, начинается пожар.

— Мелочный — твой дружок, спит с этим чудаком из большого города, потому что знает, что здесь никто на такое не согласится, — кивает первая тётушка. — Так бы вас всех и…

Но иногда Чанбин думает: как бы Бора в такой ситуации поступила? И жалеет, что не может — подойти, вылить всю банку пива женщине на голову и сказать: «Хмель стимулирует рост волос, может, меньше будете платить за накладные в салоне? Жаль, что рост мозгов не поможет стимулировать ничто». Чанбин не реагирует на эту фразу, покрепче сжимает ручки пакета, поднимает повыше острый подбородок и уходит. Он думает о возможной реакции сестры, отворачивается и, когда идёт по пыльной дороге, улыбается.

Пусть они говорят, что взбредёт в голову.  
Пусть петляют вокруг сотен тайн,

но так ни одну и не раскроют.

//

Утром Джисон просыпается под треск радио; странно, он и не знал, что оно здесь — рабочее.

На кухне гремит Минхо, он растрёпанный, свежий после умывания, пахнет мятой и душной простынью, которой сейчас пахнет и сам Джисон. Минхо выглядит не как рыбак из маленького городка, где друг друга знают практически все, а если не друг друга — то родственников каждого; Минхо выглядит как наследник богатого и древнего рода, вместо кристаллов — холодные капли воды, и Джисон вдруг замечает, как под грудиной спёрто всё. Дыхание, кровь, даже мысль туда падает и остаётся пластом лежать.

— Ты выспался?

Джисон спал просто ужасно, полночи его изводили думы, ещё полночи — тошнота от кошмаров, сначала ему кажется, что он просто _должен_ соврать Минхо, наплести всякой мути, на которую он непременно поведётся, потом Джисону кажется, что он может поговорить обо всём и осуждён ни за что не будет. Потом Джисон понимает.

И Минхо понимает — тоже.

Что порой всё становится простым и понятным без привлечения лишних слов.

— Это я мешаю, — Минхо ставит перед Джисоном чашку кофе и тарелку с тостами — шоколадная паста, размороженная клубника и кружки свежего банана. — Мне стоит начать спать дома.

Джисон всего лишь боязливо поднимает глаза.  
Но Минхо его понимает и на этот раз.

Так они стоят: два получужих силуэта в окне одной мрачной даже в солнечный полдень кухни, слишком далёкие, но слишком испуганные, чтобы стать ближе. Оба человека, которым эти силуэты принадлежат, понимают, что иногда нужно поторопиться, иногда же — необходимо подождать. Удачной погоды, удачного дня, удачного человека.

Как ни странно, оба случая — им подходят.

— Я передумал насчёт рыбалки, — бурчит в кружку Джисон, — но у меня есть другая просьба. Помоги мне кое за кем проследить.

Есть множество способов сказать о своей преданности, о своей любви, о своём трепете. Можно сказать: «Я здесь» или «Я буду с тобой», можно сказать, что вы вместе, можно — сказать, что ты не оставишь человека на его поле боя в одиночестве. Можно вообще просто обнять или переплести мизинцы. Можно отвернуть голову, почистить тостер от крошек и, подняв голову снова, заглянув в чужие глаза, сказать:

— Если попросишь, помогу и упечь за решётку.

Джисону ещё никто никогда не говорил такого. Удачная погода, удачный день, удачный человек. Только сам Джисон — неудачный. Как и любая картина Пикассо в глазах обывателей.

Минхо никогда не расскажет, но ещё до переезда мать водила его в галерею, и он убежал от неё. Потерялся в белых коридорах и застыл перед мрачной коричнево-красной картиной под серым мутным стеклом. Какой там был написания у картины? 1906? Или это дата, о которой бормотал гид в смешных круглых очках со стеклом ещё более серым и мутным? На картине: мальчик, паренёк, юноша. Вьющиеся волосы, асимметричное тонкое лицо и опущенный в пол взгляд побитой собаки.

Минхо никогда не расскажет, что влюбился в картину.

Минхо никогда не расскажет, что Джисон об этой картине ему напоминает.

//

Когда у твоего отца ничего нет, ты невольно вспоминаешь, что твой дед, твой прадед и все прапрапра перед ними — чем-то занимались, скорее всего — наследственным и прибыльным. Это называется семейным бизнесом и почему-то считается привилегией больших городов, где шум наводят только немецкие и японские автомобили, которые будто соревнуются кого больше. Но, как и в политике, откуда-то всегда вылезают ещё и американцы.

Семейный бизнес.  
Семейное дело.

Единственное, что можно об этом сказать — это что в больших городах люди ошибаются, и настоящий семейный бизнес, настоящее семейное дело всегда были, есть и будут только в маленьких городах. Потому что только в маленьких городах знают весомость всех этих слов.

И придают значение истории.

Чан и Джисон закрываются в ванной, потому что там — звукоизоляция, — и всё равно шепчутся: недовольно, сдавленно и с толикой сомнения. Остальные сидят в гостиной, пьют кофе, и стараются производить вид самых весёлых людей на свете. У каждого внутри трепещет какое-то нехорошее предчувствие. Чанбин говорит, что после такого стресса они должны будут ему по стакану пива. Шиён отвечает, что так можно и спиться. Чанбин задумчиво фыркает. В унисон с ним это же делает в ванной и Чан.

Чанбин говорит:

— Ну конечно, — саркастически.

Чан говорит:

— Ну конечно, — тоном, который на деле означает: «Я когда-нибудь подводил?», обычно такой тон встречается только у тех людей, которым можно довериться больше, чем самому себе.

После этого Чан, как ни в чём не бывало, идёт в вечернюю смену на работу, Минхо плетётся вместе с ним, светя на весь город своей рыболовной снастью — так было всегда, и так люди и привыкли их видеть, и отвыкли. Всё в равных долях. Как всегда и бывает в маленьких городах.

Где-то в этом же маленьком городе, что на морском побережье, у окна сидит человек, отлично вдавшийся в историю. Когда от твоего отца после смерти ничего не осталось, ты невольно вспоминаешь, что твой дед, твой прадед и все прапрапра перед ними — чем-то занимались, скорее всего — наследственным и прибыльным. У них была санаторная база, у них были связи, у них были деньги, деньги, деньги. Стабильность и известность, которой не хватает этому грустному человеку сейчас. Ему _этого_ не хватает, хочется _это_ возродить.

А _это_ называется семейным бизнесом.

Семьи и бизнес по отдельности создают города, но когда город уже создан — семейный бизнес может его разрушить.

//

А вообще-то.

Семьи бывают разные, ты учишься этому не на учебниках по обществознанию, не на фильмах по биологии, не на классических литературных произведениях, написанных сотней мировых авторов. Ты учишься этому смехом, когда отец раскачивает тебя на пёстрой карусели; учишься этому слезами, когда мать выливает на тебя миску хлопьев с горячим молоком; учишься этому молчаливой болью, когда отец в пьянстве ломает тебе руку; учишься этому поцелуем, когда мама мыльными руками расчёсывает тебе волосы. Ты учишься этому самой по себе жизнью, когда наблюдаешь за собой — и за другими.

И ты также учишься тому, что семья не всегда — твои мать и отец, иногда это дети, которые одиноко плачут на кладбище в дождь, и ты дружелюбно протягиваешь им руку, будучи таким же ребёнком, только не по кому тебе плакать; иногда это дети, которые всегда держатся вместе, постоянно кричат друг на друга, но не позволяют этого другим — громко кричат, а когда принимают тебя к себе — кричат ещё громче, но теперь готовы пустить в ход и кулаки, если кто-то накричит на _тебя_ ; иногда это мальчик, у которого прекрасная успеваемость и золотая семейка, которой он стесняется, как если бы это был сон, в котором он голым выступал перед наполненном людьми стадионом.

Иногда семья — парень немногим старше, который помогает хворающему отцу обустраивать бар.  
Иногда семья — девушка с гитарой наперевес и ветром в голове, потому что ездит на мотоцикле.  
Иногда семья — добрая библиотекарша, дающая леденцы. И её внук, который зависим от телефона.

Семьи бывают разные, ты учишься этому.

И любую семью, вне зависимости от того, выбрал ты её или она тебя, ты учишься ещё и принимать — в голове, к сердцу, для души. Потому что семья — это то, где тебя научили рисовать гуашью, научили делать домашние роллы, научили рыбачить, научили читать настоящие сказки, научили подпевать главным песням двадцатого века, научили пить крепкое красное вино.

Научили улыбаться, подставлять плечо и почему курить вредно.  
Научили рассказывать стихи.  
Научили говорить «здравствуй» и «до скорой встречи».  
Научили дышать.

Джисон слушает истории, которые до него долетают с разных сторон, ещё полчаса назад под столом мизинец Минхо переплетался с его, джисоновым, мизинцем. И именно в этот момент столичный учёный чувствует, что недостаточно уважать своих родителей, чтобы считать их своей семьёй. Но всех этих людей — достаточно любить.

Люди очень любят, когда любят их, ко всему прочему они безусловно это чувствуют каждым миллиметром своего нематериального существа — потому отвечают тем же.

Бора идёт ставить чайник, по пути ерошит волосы Чанбина, неловко застывает (всего доля секунды, тянущаяся вечность) и ерошит следом ещё и волосы Джисона, и тот расплывается в счастливой улыбке, которая, кажется, известна им всем с детства. Бора думает, что когда ты забываешь, как давно знаешь человека, ты и делаешь его частью своей семьи. В её памяти всегда было место для двух невыносимых мальчишек, потом — их стало трое, **теперь** , Бора затаивает дыхание, пока достаёт чашки с нижней полки верхнего шкафчика, **теперь** их четверо.

И что бы ни произошло дальше — она готова разодрать кулаки в кровь за каждого из них.

Когда растёшь в таком городе непохожей на остальных, ты учишься очень многим вещам. Непохожие на остальных в больших городах учатся убегать и молчать, но непохожие на остальных в городах маленьких учатся давать сдачи и язвить. Бора попала в большой город, когда уже научилась второму пункту.

— Ты же из тех, кто убегает, правда?

Джисон сидит на крыльце, в зубах у него кислый колосок, сорванный десять минут назад. Дует тёплый летний ветер, к которому за две недели Джисон привык больше, чем за всю свою жизнь он привык к дождю столицы. Спокойно и хорошо.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты толкуешь.

Бора смеётся, садится рядом и тоже срывает колосок, у неё он сладкий-сладкий. Дует тёплый летний ветер. Бора кивает. Шиён в доме убирает чистые тарелки на места в компании Чанбина, посылает воздушный поцелуй. Бора краснеет. Шиён всё ещё заставляет её краснеть.

— За что тебя ненавидели в школе?

— За то, что я музыкант, — Джисон пожал плечами, — за то, что люблю все программные произведения, за то, что хорош в английском и географии, за то, что сижу один в столовой, за то, что здороваюсь с учителями, которым весь класс объявляет бойкот, за то, что мои родители не оплачивали мне идеальный табель успеваемости. А тебя?

— За то, что я красивая, — рассмеялась Бора. Глаза её при этом только потухли. — Красивые девочки всегда нравятся самым жестоким мальчикам, а друзья этих мальчиков шутят ужаснее всех. Мажут горчицей кроссовки, называют шлюхой, чтобы все в коридоре услышали, рассказывают гадости про твою семью и отказываются играть в футбол с твоим братом. К двенадцати годам все их действия и слова обретают силу, потому что девочка либо становится красивее, либо блёкнет. Я стала красивее.

— И что? — Джисон ничего не понимает.

— И то. Красивая девочка влюбилась в другую красивую девочку и даже не постыдилась этого. Никто ничего не заметил бы, скорее заметили, влюбись она в жестокого мальчика или ужасного шутника. Не замечают взрослые, дети замечают всё.

— Я не был красивым мальчиком.

— Но?

— Но мальчик, в которого я влюбился. Был.

Бора обнимает Джисона за плечи. Дети замечают всё, для своих родителей — они вечные дети. Дети замечают всё. Дети замечают всё. Джисон подскакивает.

— Где живёт Ёнбок?

Чанбин выходит из дома:

— Тебе зачем?

— Поговорить нужно. Он знает больше нас всех, _ведь дети замечают всё_.

//

Минхо знает всех местных рыбаков, благодаря дням, проведённым за изучением архивов, теперь Минхо ещё и знает, кто из какой семьи произошёл. 

Например, отец старика Усона, который никакой на деле не старик — ему едва ли за пятьдесят, просто после смерти младшего сына, который слишком заигрался в наркотики и пистолеты, начав жить в большом городе, он постарел разом на четверть века; большие города меняют людей — в этом их сходство с трагедиями; отец старика Усона был крупным рыболовом, торговал со всеми соседними городками, где выхода к морю нет. Почему бы Усону не продолжить его дело?

Минхо садится на своём месте и рассматривает морщинистого мужчину в кепке, которого знает почти всю свою жизнь. Старик Усон бесконечно любит их маленький городок, несмотря на огромное количество яда, которое получил и от своей семьи, и от всех бывших друзей. Минхо улыбается ему, как может улыбается, и Усон радостно, трепетно — улыбается в ответ, чуть приподнимая заляпанную жиром синюю панаму.

Или вот — мужик по прозвищу Карл, который пару десятков лет прожил в Германии, вернулся другим человеком. Его прадед и дед работали в городе, пока он был санаторским. Карл жил в Европе, у него много ненужных здесь знаний и умений, много стремлений, он знает эту воду почти так же хорошо, как знает её Минхо, и ведёт себя очень часто подозрительно — у него ледяной прищур и хмурые нависшие тучами на небе лба брови.

Минхо сдержанно ему кивает, тот фыркает и качает головой, медленно начинает собираться. Дома его ждёт немка-жена и сын-подросток, который боится улыбаться, потому что стесняется своих зубов. Он говорит на английском с немецким акцентом, на немецком — с китайском, на китайском — с корейским, на корейском — почти молчит. Друзей у него нет, Минхо думает о том, что и семьи тоже. В таком случае Карл явно не может быть подозреваемым. Семьянину без семьи семейный бизнес ни к чему.

Ёнджэ, немногим старше Уджина, на утёс сегодня не приходит. Его прапрапра был кем-то богатым. Ёнджэ зато ходит в рваных парусных шортах и покупает самую дешёвую лапшу только по скидке. Такие люди как Ёнджэ в деньгах отчаянно нуждаются, и Минхо вот-вот готов его заподозрить в предательстве, а потом вспоминает, как Ёнджэ никогда не берёт чаевых (он работает в суши-баре на выезде из города) и всем приветливо улыбается не потому, что так твердит девиз на его футболке («Встречаем с улыбкой — готовим с любовь»), а потому что он просто. Минхо выдыхает. _Хороший человек._

Минхо не успевает достать удочку, у него слезятся глаза, он подскакивает со своего места, слышит, как старик Усон спрашивает, всё ли в порядке. Минхо оставляет все свои вещи (знает, что с ними ничего не случится) и убегает в сторону кладбища, ему смертельно хочется спать, к тому же начинается дождь. Так кажется.

Потом дождь действительно идёт — вниз-вниз по щекам Минхо, текут по шее, попадают даже за уши. Минхо ненавидит всех и всё, но любит свой дом, свою семью. Дом он построил себе сам, семью нашёл — тоже. И раз так, ему не понять, почему некоторые люди, которые тоже строят, тоже находят — предают. Как находят они в себе смелость переступить порог страшного и большого принципа?

Джисон ждёт: стоит меж всех домов. Чанбин натягивает кожанку, Бора — свитер Шиён, а Шиён остаётся в дверях и говорит, что они спятили и испортят пацану вечер. «Ничего, у него ещё лето — впереди», Шиён отвечает: «Кончится лето». И тут они все замечают Минхо, забыв обо всём, что беспокоило их до этого. Подлетают, обнимают, все вместе огромной толпой падают на пыльную дорогу, валяются по ней, кричат и непонятно что лопочут.

Джисон привык считать родителей своей семьёй, и ещё, что он — не командный игрок, но именно в этот момент, когда его губы неумело вытирали под глазами у Минхо слёзы, когда сцепления рук были крепкими-крепкими, когда Бора перебирала им всем волосы, убеждая, что всё будет хорошо, когда Чанбин впервые за бесконечность произнёс слов столько, что их было не разобрать, когда Шиён сидела рядом с ними и, кажется, пела колыбельную. Когда закат вместе с этим днём таял. Когда Чан в другой части города сел на скамью и разревелся, потому что сердце ему разорвала непередаваемая тоска.

Именно в этот момент Джисон понял, что наконец-то нашёл свою семью, и что ради этой команды — он готов на что угодно.

Две недели.  
А он столькому научился, столькое понял.

Потом они с Минхо останутся лежать одни, Чанбин убежит к Ёнбоку, Бора и Шиён вернуться к себе, на пути повстречав тётушку Чана. Она посмотрит на них, как обычно, скептически, спросит у Боры что-нибудь про график работы почты, хотя знает его идеально, покритикует причёску Шиён, мысленно назовёт их обеих непристойными словами, которые вслух никогда не произнесёт, потому что не относится к обозначенной группе, и Бора это почувствует. А Шиён скажет, что произнести вслух «мразь» тебя мразью не сделает, зато обратный процесс — почему он не может произойти?

Минхо согнутой рукой прикроет глаза, и Джисон будет на него смотреть, не отрываясь. В средней школе он впервые влюбился, считал, что красивее того парня нет никого в целом свете, вот — что влюблённость делает с людьми. Сейчас Джисон думает, что красивых людей в этом мире много, и Минхо — всего лишь один из них, но помимо этой красоты в Минхо есть красота уголька, на который чуть-чуть надавишь — и он превращается в алмаз.

Будь Минхо посмелее, он бы попросился зайти к Джисону. Будь посмелее Джисон — он бы предложил и сам. Оба ждали, ждут и сколько ещё прождут? Удачная погода, удачный день, удачный человек.

Джисон отнимает руку Минхо от его лица, над ними темнеет летнее небо. Джисон говорит, что скоро зажгутся звёзды. Минхо говорит, что уже август — эти звёзды скоро начнут падать.

— Чтобы ты загадал?

Джисон смотрит. Не отрываясь. _«Чтобы ты меня поцеловал»._

— Не знаю, — фыркает, смеясь. — А ты?

Будь Минхо посмелее. Будь посмелее Джисон.  
ТО.  
То что?

— Ты же слышал, да? — голос у Минхо становится слабым и совсем-совсем тихим. — Что говорят все эти женщины, которые ещё несколько лет назад выражали мне соболезнования и приносили в фольге штрудель с вишней и карамельной посыпкой? Слышал, конечно, просто не хотел думать.

— Слышал, — Джисон боязливо ведёт плечом, впечатываясь в землю. Больно. — Ну и что с того? Пусть говорят, что хотят.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Минхо смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Это маленький город, здесь слухи просто так не проходят. Они считают, что я мерзкий и мелочный простофиля, а ты — избалованный и манипулятивный лжец. Они считают, что… что…

— Значит, их калькулятор сломан, — прерывает его Джисон, перевод с глаз взгляд на губы и снова на глаза, — пусть на нём считают, сколько хотят. Я за жизнь столько набегался, ты не представляешь. В школе — от однокашников, дома — от родительских забот, на улице — от нариков, в университете — от преподов, на работе — от здоровяков-боксёров. А сейчас-то что бежать? От кого? От женщин с искусственными волосами и мыслями?

Минхо качает головой, у него снова выступают слёзы.

— От меня, — хрипит он.

— Дурак, — Джисон улыбается, едва касается пальцем получужой щеки. Он поднимается первым, помогает встать Минхо, ведёт за собой в дом, ложится вместе с ним на пол, открывает трескучее деревянное окно, звёзды начинают падать. — Я бы загадал, чтобы ты меня поцеловал.

— Желания нельзя вслух произносить, — у Минхо сердце стучит где-то в горле.

— Это не желание, это цель. И когда я её добьюсь, я буду целиться к чему-то побольше. Например, поцеловать тебя ещё и ещё. Потом — ещё. Может, ещё. И ещё. Я пока не решил.

В средней школе Джисон впервые влюбился. Красивее того парня не было никого в целом свете, вот — что влюблённость делает с людьми. Но красивых людей в этом мире много, а Минхо — не всего лишь один из них, потому что он уголёк. Чуть-чуть надавишь — становится алмазом. Джисон и не ощущает надобности в том, чтобы давить, он видит алмаз и за сажей.

Вот что с людьми делает любовь.

Падает звезда.  
Минхо целует Джисона.  
Падает звезда.

Ещё и ещё. Почти до самого утра.


	6. закрой за мной дверь

Слухи перестают быть слухами в двух случаях: во-первых, если они каким-то образом опровергаются, во-вторых, если они претворяются в жизнь. В маленьких городах опровержения всегда воспринимаются в штыки, а претворение в жизнь почему-то приравнивается к провокации, потому что людям в маленьких городах не нужна _правда_ , им не нужно _молчание_ , им нужно **говорить**.

Поэтому когда тётушка Чана и её кружок потеряли интерес к Минхо и Джисону, не встречая их больше в обществе друг друга, они навострились, как охотничьи псы — стали вынюхивать, прочёсывать бары, кондитерские и бар-кондитерскую. Собирали с города по нитке, чтобы сшить рубаху на куклу в пятнадцать сантиметров ростом. Такие рубахи вообще принято называть кроптопами. Да, ровно настолько эти женщины овладели новой чернушной информацией.

Но в маленьких городках всегда есть и те, кто намного хуже женщин, которые сплетничают и формируют мнение целого общественного пласта, а именно — мужчины-консерваторы, которые в своём изнеженном старом баре, вниз по противоположной от кладбища улице, пьют дерьмовый виски и формируют мнение всего города. Город в такие моменты теряет всяческую связь с обществом.

В этот раз именно до них дошли слухи, что прислан учёный из столицы по причине. А причина — простая; кто-то хочет присвоить себе землю, но нуждался в проверке её экологической пригодности… пригодности для чего? Для того, чтобы снести всё к чёртовой матери и вернуть санаторскую базу, чтобы толстосумы из столицы приезжали сюда, отдавали неслыханные деньги, полученные после выгодных сделок (выгода — всего лишь вопрос законности); привозили за собой следом весёлые семьи, копившие весь год на поездку к морю, пусть и такому недалёкому; шумную детвору в расписных автобусах; уставших от интернета и социальных сетей королев и королей инстаграма. Чтобы люди чужие овладели тем, чем владеют все они, горожане, сейчас. Чтобы заработать.

Чтобы город прославился новой жизнью.  
Новое — это вообще хорошо забытое старое.

Один мужчина фыркает в бокал, говорит, что это почти благородно. Другой пихает его в бок и заявляет, что таким даже не шутят.

В маленьких городах не нужна правда, не нужно молчание, но нужно,  
очень нужно — говорить.

Мужчина в тёмных очках сидит в самом задымлённом углу, красная подсветка заливает его впалые щёки, он поднимает свою рюмку в момент, когда, кажется, никто не смотрит. Но его понимают — остальные мужчины тоже поднимают свои рюмки и выпивают залпом, хотя мужчина в тёмных очках выпивает последний. Он сообщает правду и при этом молчит, его слушают и слышат вопреки желаниям, привитым городом.

Когда кто-то один не похож на всех остальных, но всех этих остальных способен за собой вести, стоит посмотреть только в нужно сторону — это называется лидерством. Если бы лидер, настоящий лидер, взялся за перестройку города — люди сами бы положили свои жизни по цветастым чемоданам и уехали: кто в соседний городок, кто в столицу. Но если бы за это взялся лидер только определённой группы, началось бы едва ли не восстание, и истинный дух горожан — в чём-то злобный, ревностный и жадный — задавил бы этого лидера.

Мужчина в тёмных очках когда-то и сам был лидером. Поэтому ему очень интересно, кто оказался таким смелым сразу после него.

//

Минхо встаёт рано, как это было раньше; поразительно, как может всё перевернуться чуть больше, чем за две недели. Настолько, что что-то, некогда бывшее на удивление простым и удобным, стало сложным и сковывающим. У Минхо во сне затекла шея, теперь — жалобно хрустят все кости, зато под боком так сладко, зефирно, вафельно сопит крепко-крепко спящий Джисон. Ему снится что-то такое же хорошее, как и он сам.

Минхо не из тех, кто смущается.  
Но Минхо из тех, кто стыдится.

Стыдится, в основном, совершённых поступков. Вроде тех, на которые почему-то решился прошлой ночью. _Стыдится, стыдится, стыдится_. Потому что нужно было их совершить намного раньше, просто Минхо знает про себя самую главную истину. Истина гласит, что он трус.

Столько лет живёт в этом городе, смелости его так никто и не научил, а где, как не в этом городе, ей в принципе могут тебя обучить?

Минхо чистит зубы, берёт с собой упаковку молока и бежит рыбачить. Ему нужно в одиночестве посидеть на утёсе, посмотреть на воду и в пустые глаза едва пойманных рыб; чтобы выдохнуть испуг и волнение, чтобы чему-то научиться у моря, ведь оно мудрее и древнее людей. Море хранит столько тайн, но почему-то молчит, это молчание не от испуга возникает и не от ненависти к звуку своего голоса.

Джисон не просыпается, когда глухо ударяется дверь, только прижимает к себе (свёрнутую в причудливую подушку) ту часть простыни, на которой спал Минхо. Она пахнет абрикосами, морем и песком, на котором они валялись вечером и который уже вряд ли когда-нибудь смоется с них. Воде подвластно многое, однако есть и то, что за гранью её возможностей, и сама вода это прекрасно понимает, потому даже не пытается набить себе цену и напустить важный вид.

Людям воистину есть, чему поучиться у воды.

Вот Минхо — и учится. Смелости, постепенно, тоже.  
Это нормально, ведь всему своё время и каждому — свой темп.

Да, вода способна научить даже такому.

//

Под утро Чан засыпает на скамье, благо, что лето, иначе он бы так и замёрз насмерть и никакой принесённый Юбин плед ему бы не помог. Она приходит часов в семь утра, как привыкла приходить за всё то время, что работает на вокзале: работёнка у неё, сами знаете, не пыльная, но нелюбимая, просто потому — что невыносимо скучная. Только со скуки на работе Юбин и мучается тем, что задаётся сотней вопросов из разряда: «Если бы это был последний день моей жизни, на что бы я его потратила?». Отвечает: «Явно не на работу».

По пути на вокзал Юбин столкнулась с Минхо, тот шёл без своей снасти на утёс, и она вспомнила, что рассказывал ей старик Усон, живущий в доме напротив. «Минхо-то наш подскочил, всё оставил, убежал. Я помню его, когда он чуть младше был. Годы идут, люди взрослеют и меняются, а Минхо будто изначально был таким, каким должен быть, потому повзрослел, но не изменился. Всё так же в нём бушует огонь за огнём».

Когда Юбин накрывает Чана найденной у себя в каморке шалью, она думает о том, что в нём тоже есть какой-то огонь, но если природа огня Минхо ей ясна, то здесь дело обстоит куда сложнее. Потом Юбин проверяет кассу, завязывает волосы, ей уже душно-душно, хотя солнце едва встало с кровати и сделало зарядку. Девушка задумывается, есть ли огонь в ней. Хотя бы маааленькая искорка. Юбин сконфуженно сближает указательный и большой пальцы — даже вот настолько маленькая, ей всё равно, лишь бы была.

Чан удивлённо протирает глаза.

— Почему ты домой не пошёл? — спрашивает, как ни в чём не бывало, Юбин, выпрямив спину.

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Чан. — Мне просто стало дико грустно.

Юбин вспоминает, сколько раз Чан проваливал вступительные экзамены, сколько вытрепал родителям нервов, как в итоге сел на восьмичасовой поезд и уехал в столицу — учиться. Как вернулся спустя несколько лет на практику. Как целует в макушки друзей. Как он на деле одинок. Как больше не называет этот городок «нашим».

Потому что больше не считает его своим.

Однажды Юбин застала Чана плачущим, он свернулся под кабинетом начальника станции, когда тот ушёл ужинать. Конечно, Чан её заметил, их взгляды пересеклись, оба ничего не сказали, всего-то друг другу сдержанно кивнули, а на следующий день, не сговариваясь, стали общаться неформально. Просто. Свободно. Как лучшие друзья.

— Почему ты не хотел уезжать учиться? Завидовал Чанбину и его свободе?

Чан сонно качает головой, между делом спрашивает, включён ли кофейный аппарат, Юбин кивает.

— А что мне из, — он запинается, — что мне отсюда было уезжать?

И по этой запинке Юбин всё становится ясно, она просит Чана посидеть в кассовой будке, сама скрывается в здании вокзала, делает ему кофе и в микроволновке на тостовом хлебе плавит какой-то дешёвый сыр, валяющийся в холодильнике. Когда Чан ей благодарно кивает и радостно улыбается подобию завтрака, Юбин впервые понимает Бору, которая всех этих мальчишек с кулаками бросается защищать от любой напасти. Ей кажется, что у неё внутри разрастается пожар.

Чан не хотел уезжать, потому что не хотел терять дом.

Юбин не умеет красиво говорить, если бы умела — сказала бы, что он сам себе дом создаёт, место от этого никак не зависит. Но в этом городе тебя не учат _красиво_ говорить по существу, однако, молчать не учат тоже, только бабушка Юбин была заядлой рыбачкой — Юбин училась у неё и у воды. Училась молчанию, что краще слов.

Чан вытирает салфеткой руки, спрашивает, можно ли ему до самого поезда посидеть, Юбин _молчит_ , просто кивает и незаметно вытирает глаза.

«Если бы это был последний день моей жизни, на что бы я его потратила?»  
Постаралась бы построить дом.

//

Родители Чанбина живут на чемоданах с тех пор, как отца выгнали из единственного на тот момент офиса в городе. Говорим «на тот момент» единственного не потому, что со временем их стало больше, но потому — что они исчезли вовсе. Сына эти разъезды даже в подростковом возрасте не смущали, он хотел для родителей лучшего (они — его семья, ему нужно волноваться о них, а не о себе), поэтому уже тогда начал подрабатывать, а после школы Чанбин окончил двухлетние курсы в городке, до которого поездом сорок минут езды, стал работать через интернет каким-то там консультантом. И — неплохо на этом зарабатывать.

Только деньги уходили не себе в дорогую одежду или вкусную выпивку.

Первым делом он отсылал всегда деньги сестре, пока та училась. Потом Бора вернулась, съехалась с Шиён, обе от денег Чанбина отказались, и вот они у него стали просто лежать до какого-то момента.

Пока не гулял он однажды в парке и не увидел тощего подростка, который продаёт свои картины. Не просто вырванные из школьной тетради листки со скетчами, нет. Настоящие, мать вашу, картины, от которых внутри всё кувырком и тоже хочется сделать что-то.

 _Такое_.

Тощего подростка звали Ли Ёнбок, но все картины он подписывал именем «Феликс».

— Чанбин! — Ёнбок виснет на нём с самого порога. — Ты за картинами? — глаза бешено горят, пальцы чешутся.

Чанбин привычно проходит в квартиру, оглядывает комнаты, нет ли там матери, потом качает головой. Они с Ёнбоком смотрят друг другу в глаза долго и напряжённо, и мальчишка сам всё прекрасно понимает — это ясно по его шумному пугливому вздоху. Чанбин качает головой и почему-то смеётся:

— Я ж не бить тебя пришёл.

— Иногда рассказывать чужие тайны хуже, чем получать синяки да шишки, — он садится на деревянный высокий табурет, на лицо ему падает заходящее солнце, рыжие лучи, рыжие веснушки.

— Ты слишком умный, ты в курсе? — Чанбин фыркает, проводит по стене натруженной непонятно чем рукой.

— Я просто художник, это моя наблюдательность, будь она проклята!

У молчания есть разные виды, иногда оно напрягает и сбивает с толку; иногда оно всё упрощает, с души падает камень. Когда Ёнбок затравленно поднимает глаза, пока краснеет, у Чанбина сердце ухает вниз, он качает головой, говоря: «Нет», тогда подросток ещё и вздыхает. Так, как это умеют делать только люди до двадцати.

— Она до утра не придёт. Тебе чай или кофе?

//

Джисон сидит на крыльце — ноутбук давно разрядился, от распечаток болит голова. Ему кажется, что он вернулся во времени назад, и на него накатывает непередаваемая тоска. Жизнь — какой-то замкнутый круг, и скоро он, Джисон, должен будет вернуться на ту стадию, где приходилось заливать чей-то кофе черничным сиропом.

Зато кто пока никуда и не возвращается — так это Минхо. К тому же ещё и Чанбин ещё отсыпается (или пытается отоспаться), раздражённым голосом отказывается рассказывать о вчерашнем разговоре, когда Джисон назойливо бросает мелкие камушки ему в открытое окно.

Помимо прочего Джисону этим утром по фейстайму звонила Минджи, уточнила, на какой счёт ему нужно перевести заработную плату. И посмеялась, когда поняла, что Джисон по-прежнему в маленьком городке.

— Рыбачишь что ли?

Джисон на это только хмыкнул. Конечно, что ещё здесь делать людям? Чем они тут все занимаются?

— Да так, — он весело фыркает в трубку, — держит меня тут кое-кто на крючке.

Минджи быстро отключается — ведь у неё работа, сейчас она в Австралии, работает в каком-то заповеднике, там что-то случилось с солёным озером, а Джисон потом ещё долго не может включиться. Внутри у него зарождается необъяснимой природы страх перед тем, что будет; неважно, будет это через двадцать лет или в течение получаса. Будущее есть будущее. Его не боятся только дураки.

Минхо появляется к полудню, у него влажные волосы и стынет пот над губой, в руках дрожит удочка и любимый чемоданчик, он даже не смотрит в сторону Джисона — только себе под ноги. Тяжело дышит, когда к дряхлому велосипеду и непонятной оградке прислоняет снасти. Джисон за ним наблюдает с любопытством, которое несвойственно даже учёным, а когда видит, как дверь дома за Минхо глухо хлопает, обречённо опускает плечи.

Много лет назад Джисон уже наблюдал подобную картину — когда дедушка поссорился с бабушкой, из-за рыбалки как и всегда, тоже тогда хлопнул дверью. На следующий день из той комнаты так и не вышел, потому бабушка попросила соседского паренька выбить дверь. И что было дальше — Джисону вспоминать не нравится; часто он думает о том, как бы всё повернулось, если бы бабушка постучала ещё вечером, узнав, что приключилось и что она может сделать. Как она может эту ситуацию исправить.

Джисон, может, и не ругался с Минхо, и Минхо, может, не обижается вовсе, но ведь что-то не так — жизнь учит тому, что нельзя закрывать глаза на состояние других людей. Джисон этому учится в данную конкретную минуту, когда на душе скребут кошки и он, резко испытав испуг, стучит в дверь Минхо — _так_ отчаянно, что даже Чанбин кричит:

— Просто зайди, бля, и всё, он никогда не запирает эту ебаную дверь!

Но Минхо открывает сам, завидев Джисона, тускло кивает.

— В чём дело? Что-то случилось? Я где-то поступил…

Минхо качает головой, пропускает и — на удивление — запирает дверь, завешивает на окнах шторы, включает лампу, снимает её с полки и ставит на ковёр. Они тоже на ковёр садятся, свет от лампы оранжевый и обжигает подбородки, на которые они друг другу напряжённо дышат, сверля глазами губы напротив.

— Я его видел.

— Кого? — часто-часто моргает Джисон.

В дверь стучат.

— Наверное, Чанбин, — говорит Джисон и порывается открыть, когда Минхо дёргает его за рукав клетчатой рубашки и приставляет палец к губам. — Да что такое, ты можешь мне объяснить?

На пороге стоит мужчина в тёмных очках.  
Он нервно постукивает кулаком и выглядит крайне раздражённым. Ни один лидер не терпит, когда его не слушается толпа.  
А бывших лидеров не бывает.

//

После восьмичасового поезда Чан пошёл к Уджину, поругался там с Ханьдун, потратил несколько купюр, о наличии которых в глубоких карманах широких шорт и не подозревал, а потом устремился домой — полежать на диване и порефлексировать на вечную тему тоски по развлечениям большого города. На самом деле, в столице Чан ничем бы таким не занимался, мог бы, правда, сходить в танцевальный зал; в парк с собакой соседа по съёмной квартире; мог бы отправиться в торговый центр, чтобы заглянуть в музыкальный магазин и к милому старичку-букинисту; мог бы сходить в большую библиотеку, где недавно стартовала выставка, посвящённая фэнтезийным произведениям. Огромный стеллаж с Пулманом, Чан бы за такой — душу продал.

Подброшенный булыжник отлетает в ступеньку дома Минхо, Чан обречённо вздыхает и тут же поднимает голову. Расслабленная мечтательная улыбка соскальзывает у него с лица, он кланяется:

— Здравствуйте!

Брат начальника станции, который обанкротился полтора года назад, всему городу вселяет испуг до сих пор. Никто не выигрывал в делах против него кроме какого-то адвоката, приглашённого из другой префектуры; когда люди ещё не пресытились рассказами о чьих-то подлостях, они храбры до того, что становятся бессмертны. После этого поражения у мужчины в тёмных очках отобрали машину, дом, квартиру в большом городе, линию магазинов — от него ушла жена, забрав его котов, его подростка-сына и даже его имя.

Людей без имён обычно страшнее пуще других.

Вместе с именем у него будто ушло и всё другое — он запил, собрал вокруг себя бесноватых мужичков и то и дело учинял что-то, за что сыну даже с другого конца города становилась стыдно. Как-никак — город-то у них и не большой.

— А что вы к Минхо набиваетесь? — Чан из этих простых парней, которые с каждым находят общий язык, даже если от человека пахнет дешёвым алкоголем и гневом.

— Порыбачить хочу. Да не умею, — гнусавит. — Нужна помощь.

— Так сходили бы к Ёнджэ, у него в такое время на работе затишье, — Чан почти естественно беззаботно дёргает плечами. — Минхо, наверное, только пришёл, пошёл в душ, это на час.

— Я никуда не спешу.

— Правда? Рыбы в обед не дождёшься тоже. Или рано утром, или вечером, это вам любой рыбак скажет. За этот час! Ого! Сколько поймать успеете, — Чан не успевает моргнуть, как мужчина к нему подлетает, хватает за ворот футболки и чуть приподнимает над землёй. Уже и забыл он, как бывает неудобно вот так нависать. — А брат ваш как? Второй день на работе не видать.

Тут-то мужчина в тёмных очках его и опускает. Плюёт Чану на кроссовки, разворачивается и уходит, медленно расплываясь за чертой холма. Чан срывает кроссовок, швыряет его в собственный забор, потом второй подвергает той же участи и орёт:

— Сука! Как они заебали все!

— Надо поговорить, — нерешительно подзывает Минхо.

— Да, — Чанбин на ходу натягивает футболку с удлинённым рукавом, — пора бы уже _нам всем_ поговорить. Я позвонил Боре.

//

Тётушка Чана заказывает смузи с киви и манго — Ханьдун лишь закатывает глаза, когда отворачивается к блендеру. Сегодняшний день ей кажется каким-то очень тяжёлым и попросту несносным, она уже в предвкушении завершения работы, чтобы дома полежать в ванной, послушать аудиокнигу и выпить бокал шампанского. Всего лишь бокал шампанского она что? Так многого просит от жизни? Как бы не так.

Поворачиваясь к тётушке Чана, Ханьдун замечает, что та уже вовсю ездит по ушам начальнику станции.

— Вы представляете! И таких людей возят наши поезда, — стучит ладонью по столешнице и гремит несколькими кольцами («фамильные драгоценности, между прочим», хотя Чан сам рассказал, что это обычная бижутерия, купленная в палатке на рынке). — Вы же такой умный человек, наверняка сразу поняли, какая гниль к нам приехала, унюхали же, да?

Начальник станции смущённо пожимает плечами:

— Я, право, не имею представления, о чём вы. Ханьдун, дорогая, мне светлого нефильтрованного стаканчик.

Ханьдун — работница исполнительная, именно поэтому её волнует вопрос: «Почему вы не на вокзале?», но вслух у неё выходит только:

— Большой или маленький?

Потому что помимо прочего (и помимо прочих, к коим относится тётушка Чана), Ханьдун ещё и очень догадливая. По глазам человека можно рассказать очень многое: что он врёт о любимой песне, что он в тебя давным-давно и с первого взгляда влюблён, что он жертвует раз в месяц кругленькую сумму в фонд для бездомных животных или — в кошелёк будущего великого художника, что он и есть тот самый будущий великий художник. Когда Ханьдун посмотрела впервые в глаза Джисона, она поняла, что он отлично поёт в караоке и не менее отлично закончил университет.

Когда Ханьдун посмотрела в глаза начальника станции, она вспомнила такие же глаза, которые видела полтора года назад в последний раз. Теперь эти глаза скрывают тёмные очки. Ханьдун надеется, что глаза начальника станции скроет огонь, горящий в сердцах жителей городка. Их славного, прибрежного, маленького городка, где не принято молчать и говорить правду.

Правды начальник станции, может, и не говорит. Но он о многом умалчивает, поэтому, подвинув ему стакан и кивнув на прощание, Ханьдун звонит единственному человеку, которому способна доверить свою догадку.

Первые пять минут телефонного звонка Юбин страшно запинается, пытаясь выговорить слово «привет».


	7. красно-жёлтые дни

Юбин не из тех людей, кто по первому же звонку краша ринется в кабинет своего босса, которого на рабочем месте уже несколько дней нет, с целью облазить все его ящики-полки и найти определённые бумаги. По крайней мере, так всю жизнь казалось самой Юбин; справедливости ради стоит отметить, что ещё этим утром она и не подозревала какого размаха пожар охватывает её существо. Наверное, это пламя, этот огонь и толкают её на то, чтобы достать ключи от кабинета начальника станции и войти внутрь, не рискуя разве что — свет включить.

Юбин, пользуясь фонариком на своём побитом пятом айфоне, рыскает по шкафам и даже косо смотрит в сторону сейфа. Бумаги — не такие уж и ценные, но держать их под защитой — нужно больше, чем облигации и ассигнации. В этих бумагах… Юбин и сама не представляет, что в них должно быть, наверное, глупо надеяться, что человек, решивший подвергнуть опасности весь город, будет хранить свои документы на рабочем месте, однако, нести их домой было бы ещё более странно. Дома совесть должна быть чистой, а как же будет она чистой, когда ты подставляешь несколько сотен человек, если не больше?

Из бумаг в этом кабинете — бесконечные японские кроссворды, расписки, квитанции и ксерокопии чьих-то паспортов, распечатки электронных билетов, Юбин видит это каждый день, голова уже идёт кругом. Она собирается уходить.

_Когда._

Замечает, что под одним из журналов с кроссвордами выглядывает подмявшийся листок. Юбин кладёт телефон на стол. Аккуратно извлекает находку. Читает.

Договор со строительной командой из столицы предполагает масштабную перестройку, как иначе, уже даже приложен подписанный чек и от количества нулей в одном числе у Юбин перехватывает дыхание. До того, как она нашла документ, она имела представление о том, что нужно делать, но сейчас — она стоит истуканом и глупо смаргивает слёзы, не может же она — порвать и выбросить?

За тем только исключением, что она может подделать подпись и поставить её в графе несогласия. Сколько раз уже приключалось такое, что все бумаги за босса подписывали она или Чан? Что изменится на этот раз? Судьба не чего-то стандартного и единичного — судьба их неординарного и неповторимого, маленького, прибрежного городка, где люди, право, не занимаются ничем кроме рыбалки и похода в бар-кондитерскую.

Так она и поступает — ставит подпись, пока сердце бьётся даже в висках; всё-таки такие документы они не подписывали никогда; складывает бумагу обратно, надеясь, что никто ничего не заметит, и теперь действительно собирается уходить.

_Когда._

Дверь неожиданно сама открывается с дичайшим скрипом, Юбин светит фонариком в лицо вошедшему и смеётся, когда понимает, что это Чан. Всего лишь Чан. А ему, правда, не смешно совсем — он трёт глаза и называет Юбин сумасшедшей дурой.

— Эта самая дура только что весь город спасла, — фыркает она.

Чан показывает конверт, который сжимает в руке:

— Пока не отправила — ещё не спасла.

Теперь смеются оба, и в смехе этом сливаются нервозность, опасение и невероятное счастье, какое бывает у детей, когда родители, в конце концов, соглашаются отвести их в парк аттракционов и позволяют там объесться чипсами и сладкой ватой. Только счастье это более волнующее и менее вредное.

— Нас же не посадят?

— Да кто об этом узнает?

Первой, разумеется, узнаёт Бора.

//

В детстве Ёнбок никогда не видел родительских ссор, об их существовании он знал по рассказам бабушки и по звонкам матери своему клубу лучших подружек; не видел родительских ссор, ровно как и самих родителей, которые вечно задерживались на работе или у друзей. Поразительно, как взрослых людей никогда не волнует, что ребёнок воспитывает себя сам, они и появлялись-то в городе редко — привозили из столицы кучу сладостей, от которых Ёнбок отказывался, и игрушки, которыми был забит весь чердак их огромного дома, которого, если б только они знали, им в будущем придётся лишиться.

Мать называла его исключительно Феликсом, на европейский манер, и заставляла практиковаться в игре на фортепиано, когда была дома. Она очень любила пить белое полусухое из широкого бокала, глаза у неё быстро краснели, её клонило то в сон, то в нелепые сантименты, и Ёнбок, как умел, играл, нервно вдаряя по клавишам. Чёрные-белые, чёрные-белые. И создавалось у него такое ощущение, что пьянеет именно он.

Музыка ему никогда не нравилась.  
Нравилась живопись.

К шестнадцати годам он решил, что от родителей нужно бежать — приезжающий раз в два месяца отец рвёт ему тетради, отвешивает пощёчины, оставляет на месте очаровательных веснушек фингалы, дома у бабушки вечно ошивается устающий на работе дядя, к друзьям особо не осмелишься податься. Приходится так и жить за годом год. Ёнбок — назло матери, разумеется, она ненавидела его работы, — стал продавать свои картины. С этим делом шло туго, большая часть города его знала и к творчеству его относилась предвзято, к тому же — все эти взрослые мерзкие люди никак не могли взять в толк, зачем ребёнку такого богатого отца нужны какие-то копейки.

А потом… потом появился Чанбин. Немногим старше, немногим грустнее, многим интереснее, многим сильнее, он, кажется, стал у Ёнбока выкупать не только картины, но и все печали. Иногда — не только выкупать, но ещё и выбивать. За Ёнбока никто никогда не вступался, никто никогда не бился, за него только принимали решения и отвечали по закону.

Отец Ёнбока был в тот вечер дома, назвал работу сына «бесполезной мазнёй» и пошёл говорить по телефону с деловым партнёром и дальше. Ёнбок, как ни в чём не бывало, шмыгнул носом и вернулся к картине. Чанбин так просто шмыгнуть носом не сумел.

Когда утром Чанбина выпустили из-под ареста, Ёнбок встречал его на пороге в полицейский участок с запотевшим контейнером. «Что в нём?» — «Бабушка тебе сырников напекла» — «Э, нет, лучше, чем у мамы Чана я всё равно не ел никогда, не хочу даже пробовать» — «А чего тебе тогда хочется?» — «Пива» — «Я несовершеннолетний» — «Я помню, такие штуки забыть трудно» — «Это ещё почему?» — а потому, что Чанбин его поцеловал. И договорился с одним давним другом по переписке, чтобы отца Ёнбока он в суде просто размазал по стенке.

//

— Джисон, — к вечеру они садятся на ступеньки перед домом, Минхо выглядит каким-то чрезмерно уставшим, — а ты боишься чего-нибудь?

Джисон жуёт колосок, ему наконец-то попался сладкий. Лицо у него какое-то задумчивое, но совсем не такое, каким было, когда он разбирался с составом воды, вёл переписки с ребятами из лаборатории и вообще жутко стрессовал. Сейчас он тоже стрессует, тоже жутко, и всё-таки не так: потому что знает, что в воде никакой хуйни нет, потому что знает, для чего запрос был отправлен, потому что знает, для чего это могло потребоваться, потому что знает — кому. Когда люди так много знают, они по определению не могут крепко спать — ведь за знания тебя непременно кто-нибудь захочет убить.

— Пауков.

— Ты такой невыносимый, — Минхо смеётся и толкает его в плечо.

— Это ещё на каком основании? — глаза у Джисона становятся большими, щёки вдуваются, а губы сворачиваются трубочкой. — Ты же не уточнил, в каком контексте я могу чего-то бояться, правильно?

Минхо согласно кивает, закат сегодня на удивление красивый, таких, кажется, давно не было. Джисон ему не признается, конечно, но он считает, что здесь закаты красивые все — без исключения. Закаты, по сути, как люди. Они не повторяются, как бы ни были похожи; они не бывают исключительно плохими, в них непременно должна проскочить красота. Ну, и про себя отмечает, что людей и закаты фотографировать одинаково сложно. Джисон знает, у него был в университетские годы друг-фотограф.

— Чего мне бояться?.. — «…когда рядом ты», Джисон теперь улыбается и отбрасывает колосок. — Как думаешь, почему Чанбин нам не хочет говорить о разговоре с, — делает паузу, — Феликсом?

Теперь делает паузу Минхо — потому что не отвечает.

— Иногда я забываю, что ты здесь был не всегда. Что я знаю тебя не с самого детства, как всех остальных.

Джисон смотрит на профиль Минхо, заодно — на закатный свет.

— Что бы это изменило? Мы, вроде как, были знакомы ещё до рождения, разве нет?

Минхо хватает Джисона за руку, поднимает с места:

— Пошли на утёс!

— Что? Рыбалка в такое время? — страдальчески стонет Джисон.

— Ты видишь, чтобы я брал удочки?

//

У Уджина отличная наблюдательность, это тот навык, который ты приобретаешь, когда стоишь по десять часов за барной стойкой и выслушиваешь истории горожан. Кому-то опять изменяет муж, кого-то достаёт родной ребёнок, кто-то никак не может расплатиться по кредиту. В общем-то да, Уджин давно научился определять по людям то, насколько они несчастны, по какому поводу и что в этом деле поможет. Иногда спасение находится в добродушной улыбке, иногда — в бесплатном стакане пива, чаще всего — в горячем шоколаде и черничном молочном кексе с ванильным сахаром, оставившем красивую корочку сверху.

Начальник станции приходит абсолютно убитый, бросает на сложенные руки голову.

Уджин незаметно для остальных свистит себе под нос, потому что есть такие случаи, в которых помощник — виски. Но, во-первых, тогда он поспособствует тому развитию событий, которое нашло его брата, во-вторых — нарушит политику заведения. Неизвестно, что хуже.

— Шеф, — так Уджин привык к нему обращаться, — чего вы грустный-то такой?

Ёнбок пихает начальника станции в бок.  
Ах, какая всё же ирония.

— Хён, поглядел бы я на тебя, если бы ты решил снести весь город и отстроить заново исключительно ради того, чтобы показать своему брату, что ты тоже чего-то стоишь, — и, как так и надо, продолжает пить свой приторно-розовый клубничный шейк. — Так-то я одобряю, — фыркает он, как фыркают все подростки, — только лучше бы вы, дядя, ему ебучку набили, а не всем нам.

Уджин делает вид, что в теме не разбирается.  
Но Ёнбок ему улыбается, салютует, пихает начальника станции в бок ещё раз.

В улицу выходит уже Феликс, радостно жмёт подходящим к бару-кондитерской Минхо с Джисоном руки, чувствует, как с него упал какой-то неизведанный груз. Скоро — последний год в школе, начнутся эти мерзкие красно-жёлтые дни. Теперь ему не нужно хранить ничьих тайн.

Только свою.  
Тот единственный поцелуй.

//

Встретив мужчину в тёмных очках на улице следующего дня, тётушка Чана его тут же останавливает. Она суёт ему под нос газету, которую Бора бросила каких-то два часа назад ей под дверь, и нервно всплёскивает руками, при том не повышая голоса — ну, знаете же как женщины её типа разговаривают. Шикают. Лучше б — орали.

Мужчина кивает, выхватывает из рук тётушки Чана газету, когда она ему своей болтовнёй окончательно проедает мозг, и вчитывается в заголовок. Он впервые за всю свою жизнь усмехается не потому, что того требует ситуация, а потому — что ему смешно. Ещё впервые за всю свою жизнь он чувствует в груди какое-то тепло, вспоминает, что мама у него болеет, нужно бы принести ей газету и ни в коем случае не приносить — газету. Какой матери понравится, что про её сына (уже второй раз, потому что второго сына) написали, что он аферист и обманщик!

Через двадцать минут после того как мужчина в тёмных очках уйдёт, всё также усмехаясь, ошарашенная тётушка будет стоять, её пакет с продуктами порвётся, по асфальту покатится груша, которую поднимет сын этого мужчины — Ёнбок — Феликс. Такие мальчишки не могут не нравится матерям и всем, кто ими мог бы быть, будь у них семья, а не склонность к ней. Ёнбок улыбнётся, спросит, в чём дело, и тётушка Чана впервые не накричит на любого, кто младше неё на двадцать лет, за то, что он ужасно одет.

— Не хочешь персикового пирога?

Она ведь готовит их каждый чёртов день. И надеется, что хоть кто-нибудь придёт к ней на обед.

— Я вообще-то, — он смотрит на часы, — опаздываю. Но вы позовите, пожалуйста Чана, — и глаза у него странно блестят, просто ангел во плоти.

— Он ненавидит, — пытается фыркнуть она, — персиковые пироги.

— С чего же вы взяли?

— Моя сестра их готовит, и он никогда не ест!

— Я слышал, что ей больше удаются сырники, — Ёнбок возвращает грушу и вскоре скрывается из виду. Он идёт по дороге, которая так хорошо знакома каждому жителю их маленького прибрежного городка. И которая пугает всех за исключением тех немногих, кто живёт по пути.

По дороге к кладбищу.

— Алло, Чанни? Ты на работе? А я забегу к тебе? Нужно посоветоваться!

//

Шиён пишет в тетрадь пришедшие в голову строчки и изредка поглядывает на Бору, крутящуюся перед зеркалом. Та то поднимает волосы, то спускает их по плечам, то подбирает сиреневую помаду, то ярко-красную, то надевает блузку с брюками, то любимое летнее платье, Шиён над ней смеётся:

— Тебе ещё не надоело?

— Прошу, не договаривай эту фразу, — Бора падает к Шиён на диван. — Что ты пишешь?

— А что ты выряжаешься? — парирует Шиён. — Это просто ужин у тёти Чана, расслабься.

Когда ты рождаешься и живёшь в маленьком городе, ты учишься тому, что большинство людей так или иначе знакомы между собой, потому — основываешься в оценке окружающих на этом своём опыте. Шиён выросла в среде квартирных домов, где соседи пересекаются, только вынося мусор, а Бора выросла в среде частных домов, где понятие «частный» стоит убрать. Сколько себя помнила, Бора всегда была частью не одной семьи, а ещё двух в придачу. И, может, тётушка Чана никогда не была для неё авторитетом.

Но взрослые люди всегда находят способ оказать на ребёнка какое-то космическое влияние, и оно не всегда оказывается позитивным.

— Я мелкой жутко боялась стать, как она.

— Ты о чём? — Шиён закрывает тетрадь и целует Бору в лоб.

— Она часто приходила домой к Чану, когда мы вместе играли или учились. И всегда твердила мне, что «я же девочка», что с мальчиками мне не нужно возиться, нужно их хватать и тащить в ЗАГС, — Бора хохочет, — я, конечно, утрирую, но суть была такая. Мне мама таких вещей никогда не говорила, и тётя тоже — никогда. Казалось бы, какая-то незнакомая женщина, которая родственница соседей, рассказывает мне какую-то ерунду. Что тут важного? Но всегда казалось, что эта женщина, раз так одинока, непременно знает, что делать, чтобы этого одиночества у тебя не было.

Шиён смешливо моргает три раза подряд.  
Бора ударяет её пушистой серой подушкой.

— Почему когда я веду с тобой серьёзные разговоры, ты дурачишься?

Шиён валит Бору под себя и сладко целует в висок.

— Потому что ты именно это и любишь. А некоторые люди — любят одиночество. До поры до времени, иначе как объяснить тот факт, что они решают собрать огромную кучу незнакомцев?

— И готовят персиковый пирог.

— Несомненно.

Потом они ещё долго вот так лежат в тишине — слушают дыхание друг друга, потом Бора смотрит на часы на руке у Шиён и подскакивает:

— Уже пора выходить, а я так и не решила… — Шиён поднимает одну бровь — …лучше с хвостом или без?

— Лучше со мной.

— Несомненно.

//

Они сбегают самыми первыми, так и не дождавшись никакого пирога.

Пахнет сладкой ватой, сигаретой, которую достаёт из заднего кармана шуршащих шорт Минхо, и яблоками. Джисон улыбается, потому что в школе очень сочетание этих запахов любил — оно означало начало осени, а вместе с осенью конец чего-то, у чего, казалось, конца быть не должно. Например, у лета. Джисону раньше до ужасного нравились именно концовки, никакое начало его не смогло бы обрадовать так же сильно.

Сейчас Джисон, пусть и улыбается, резко начинает ощущать тоску. Он кладёт голову Минхо на плечо, искусывает себе всю нижнюю губу и боится заговорить, Минхо не умеет бороться со страхами — ни со своими, ни с чужими, но сейчас никакой боязни лично у него нет; это пусть Джисон боится пауков и не боится смерти — у Минхо всё всегда шиворот-навыворот.

Потому и речь заводит именно он.

— Юбин тебе уже взяла билет, — выходит как-то более нервно, чем Минхо то планировал. — Через три дня тебя же устроит? Вещи собрать успеешь, — оценивающе окидывает домик каким-то равнодушным взглядом.

Джисон смеётся:

— Ты меня прогоняешь?

Минхо молчит.  
Минуту. Две. Три.

— Ты же понимаешь, что дело не в этом. Твоя жизнь — не здесь, она там, в большом городе, где огни по ночам светят ярче дневного солнца. И твоя жизнь — не здесь, где много водоёмов, но утопиться, по иронии, негде.

— Не надо топиться, — от Джисона всё ещё пахнет австрийским розовым вином, — а то экология будет плохая. Вам по этой части проблемы будут нужны меньше всего.

Они оба тихо смеются, но Джисону уже пугливее — сердце напряжённо ударяется куда-то в виски. Если бы Минхо спросил его про страхи сейчас, он бы без промедления ответил, что боится концовок. Так в жизни это иронично, что со временем начинаешь пугаться того, что некогда так сильно любил.

— Ты когда-нибудь чего-нибудь боялся так сильно, что в итоге любил? — прерывает молчание Джисон и выдёргивает у Минхо сигарету, не чтоб затянуться, чтоб выбросить в распахнутое настежь окно.

— А ты когда-нибудь любил что-нибудь так сильно, что в итоге боялся? — в Минхо, как и в закатах, прекрасно всё. И даже сейчас, когда он ужасно больно шутит, Джисон думает только о том, что таких прекрасных людей быть не должно. Если бы закаты длились целый день, они бы потеряли свою ценность. Минхо свою ценность вообще представляет?

— У нас ещё есть три дня, правда? — Джисон прижимается к нему сильнее. — За три дня может случиться, что угодно! Ты узнаешь мои любимые цветы, Чанбин перестанет быть идиотом, блять, да может произойти целая гибель планеты.

Минхо старается выдохнуть так, чтобы Джисон не заметил.  
Потому что «гибель планеты произойдёт, когда ты уедешь».

На следующее утро — и следующее после следующего — Джисон просыпается один. Всё сильнее пахнет яблоками, всё меньше сигаретами, которые так редко курил Минхо. Не потому, что он совсем бросил, а с утра пораньше отправлялся на утёс. Он просто исчез, как будто никогда его не было в этом маленьком прибрежном городке; на расспросы все отмалчивались, на бешенство все отвечали бешенством. Каждый вечер Чан с Чанбином уводили Джисона с утёса, где он сидел сутки напролёт.

На третий день пошёл дождь;  
как ни старался, Джисон не мог припомнить, что на третий день делал Бог.

//

В их маленьком прибрежном городке — почти круглый год палит и жарит солнце, дожди же идут крайне редко. Джисон ни разу его, по крайней мере, за этот месяц длиною в жизнь не застал, но теперь, стоя под грузным навесом на станции, он наблюдает за крупными каплями, которые плюхаются в растущие лужи. Небо непривычно тёмное и тяжёлое, оно больше не призывно тянет свои лёгкие облака. Оно теперь вообще никакое.

Блять. Джисон ненавидит проёбываться, но чувствует себя так, будто кто-то проебал его.  
Ведь Минхо по-прежнему нет, а Джисон уже даже не злится и не расстраивается — даже.

Когда хорошо знаешь человека, тебе его отпускать проще, чем если бы ты думал, что его знаешь. Проще не равно легко.

Чан пихает его в бок, рассказывает, где живёт в столице, чем занимается, как скоро вернётся в большой город сам, а Бора намекает, что с университетских времён номер не меняла и частенько за компанию с Шиён ходит по любимым кофейням и скверам. Ёнбок хвастается, рассказывая, что собирается устроить в ближайшем будущем выставку, Чанбин нервно чешет затылок, видимо прикидывая, может ли он сам организовать эту выставку уже сейчас. Тётушка Чана даёт ему в дорогу завёрнутый в пергаментную бумагу персиковый пирог. Уджин оставляет на память визитку бар-кондитерской; визитка появилась за четыре часа до этого момента, но почему нет? Юбин отдаёт свой брелок.

— Ты, может, и будешь в Париже, мне его всё равно не видать.

Да и дом на кладбище по-своему, так сказать — по-домашнему — остаётся его, Джисона ждать. Никто и никогда его нигде не ждал.

Поезд подходит, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и Джисон фыркает: «Неужто снова по пути будет разваливаться? За месяц можно было и отремонтировать», подхватывает вещи и почти заходит в вагон, когда поезд наконец-то останавливается. Его окликает Шиён, шепчет ему что-то на ухо, и Джисон невесело хмыкает. Она сообщает ему адрес записывающей студии, где про него уже рассказала.

— Ты даже не слышала моих песен.

— Кого ебёт? — закатывает глаза она.

Когда Джисон скрывается за замыленным некрасивым стеклом, он машет всем этим людям, которые на протяжении месяца его кормили, водили по своим достопримечательностям, которых, как оказалось, в этом городке намного больше, чем в столице; которые втянули его в отвратительную, почти криминальную, историю; которые обнимали его и говорили ему важные слова; которые его полюбили.

И научили говорить «здравствуй» и «до скорой встречи».

— До скорой встречи, — шепчет Джисон, когда поезд начинает бег; шёпот этот больше похож на желание.

//

На соседней нижней полке вот уже несколько часов лежит Хёнджин — читает какую-то потрёпанную книгу, а последние минут двадцать ждёт пока проводник принесёт ему чай. Джисон шумно вздыхает, садится на свою койку, под которую задвинул чемодан и рюкзак, он какое-то время наблюдает за тем, как новые свежие поля всё ближе той старой пыльной платформы. Наконец, опирается спиной о стенку купе и смотрит на Хёнджина — тот смотрит только в текст, но будто чувствует, что к нему без слов обратились.

— У тебя, случайно, нет вафель?

Хёнджин понимающе улыбается:

— А я как знал, что с тобой ехать буду. Чая принесут два.

Джисон закрывает глаза:

— Не хочу я твоего чая. Сначала его предлагаешь, а потом что? Вступить в твой революционный кружок?

— У меня не, — Хёнджин вздыхает, — без разницы. Главное, что молва пошла! Тебе вафли лимонные или сливочные?

— Лимонные. Персиковый пирог будешь?

— Я не ты, я от предложений не отказываюсь.

Джисон улыбается и вспоминает Минджи.  
Вообще-то он тоже не отказывается.

//

Не печалься, гляди веселей  
И я вернусь домой  
Со щитом, а может быть, на щите  
В серебре, а может быть, в нищете,  
Но как можно скорей.

 

Поезд прибывает в десять утра, на платформе одна безликая толпа, Джисон включает телефон, тащит на себе вещи и вспоминает, что родителям весь этот месяц не звонил. Да на счету и денег-то нет.

— Блять, — он, как ребёнок, хнычет. Только взрослые детей никогда не умели успокаивать, может, это такая суперспособность?

— Молодой человек, — в потоке шума голос едва ли может показаться знакомым или, напротив, чужим, — с вами всё в порядке?

Джисон сидит на отсыревшой бледно-жёлтой скамье, зарывшись пальцы в волосы, уставился вниз и злиться-расстраивается-едва-ли-не-плачет. Чувствует, как скамейка слегка прогибается под весом ещё одного человека.

От одного человека пахнет мятой.  
Так по-родному, что щиплет в глазах.

— В театр не хотите?

— Какой ещё…

Джисон поднимает голову, а Минхо приветливо улыбается и качает головой:

— Ну ты и…

— …козёл! — заканчивает Джисон. — Почему не сказал?

— Потому что думал, что выйдет романтично, но я не успел купить цветы.

— Ты даже не знаешь, какие мне нравятся! — возмущается Джисон.

— Я здесь теперь для того, чтобы и это узнать, и много чего ещё, — Минхо берёт Джисона за руку.

Когда одни планеты погибают, всегда рождаются новые.

— Мог просто попросить остаться, — говорит Джисон, пока Минхо целует ему пальцы.

— И кто тогда будет в театре коробки таскать?

— Без грыжи обойдёмся?

— А если и с ней, то что? Вернёмся домой, просто не со щитом, а на щите, в нищите.

Джисон смеётся, и к его отросшим волосам цепляется лист. Красно-жёлтый.  
Но ещё не оранжевый.

_fin._


End file.
